Certas Conversas entre um Chapéu e Algumas mentes
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Em Secretus eles eram crianças inocentes, agora seus corações estão pulsando e buscando desvendar os mistérios dentro deles... E isto é apenas um vislumbre de uma conversa entre um velho chapéu e algumas mentes brilhantes...
1. Capitulo 1  Morgana Drecco Snape Malfoy

_Bem vindos a uma pequena fic, uma breve introdução aos personagens maravilhosos que espero que todos se apaixonem como eu me apaixonei, filhos de personagens queridos que já brilharam em Secretus, crianças ou não tão crianças que irão surgir com força na continuação de Secretus: Corações Imortais._

_Mais um fic do Ciclo Secretus 2. By Vivis._

**Certas Conversas entre um Chapéu e Algumas mentes brilhantes...**

**Capitulo 1 - Morgana ****Drecco Snape Black Malfoy**

Morgana Drecco Snape Black Malfoy. – A voz firme de Olívio Wood ressoou no salão calando imediatamente os murmúrios.

Uma bela menina ruiva, de cabelos vermelho sangue caminhou lentamente até ao banco onde o chapéu selecionador estava descansando.

Ela tinha um passo suave e sua face estava séria.

Os olhos dela se cruzaram por um momento com os de Hermione. E ela sorriu.

**Hummm... Não acredito, eu julgava que em toda a minha extensa vida jamais teria uma segunda oportunidade de trocar algumas palavras com uma detentora do lendário sangue Drecco... Mas obviamente você é uma herdeira dos gregos... Perdida na Inglaterra?**

Perdida não seria bem a palavra que eu usaria para descrever minha situação... Afinal meu pai é inglês.

**Ah sim, eu noto algo dele aqui, Draco Malfoy, realmente provou ser a mente que eu achava que seria, afinal sua filha tem uma mente interessante. Você que escolheu vir para Hogwarts?**

Sim, eu recebi o convite da confraria Mayfair na Grécia, mas resolvi aceitar o convite de Hogwarts...

**Hummm eu vejo seus motivos e isso me deixa incrivelmente feliz. Ah eu estou emocionado, a única vez que eu pude vislumbrar uma mente de sua família, eu ainda tinha cheiro de novo, o astuto Salazar me colocou na cabeça de Fausto Drecco, ele é quantas gerações diferentes da sua?**

Hummm deixa-me recordar, se não me falha a memória são oito gerações...

**Hummm realmente muito tempo, ele era muito interessante, mas eu sempre quis conhecer uma dama de sua casta, afinal dizem que alguns dos mais antigos sortilégios de seu clã são passados de mãe para filha apenas...**

É verdade.

**Hummm vejo que esse assunto é um pouco doloroso para você, podemos mudar de assunto, deixa-me voltar ao meu trabalho.**

**Eu vejo coisas interessantíssimas aqui, realmente não esperadas...**

**Hummm não vai comentar a minha última frase? (chapéu pensando animado)**

Ah, não que eu não queira, mas minha mãe sempre me disse para não atrapalhar as pessoas quando elas estão trabalhando, então pensei que deveria guardar meus comentários!

**Ah, por favor, será um prazer ouvi-la...**

Ok, o que você está vendo de tão inesperado em minha mente? (M&M procurando encontrar que fragmento de sua mente está sendo analisado)

**Hummm, você se refere à Hermione não? Quando diz "minha mãe"?**

Ah sim, me refiro a ela...

**Era justamente isso que eu estava vendo em sua mente, você tem alguns traços com nítida influência de Hermione, eu ouvi por alto no escritório do diretor que ela era agora a senhora Malfoy, então liguei um fato ao outro...**

É ela se casou com meu pai há alguns anos, apesar de que eu já esperava que eles ficassem juntos há séculos, era apenas doloroso demais para eles seguirem com a vida deles...

**Hummm... Eu vejo que você mantém a lembrança de sua mãe bem viva em sua mente, apesar de terem sido separadas há muitos anos...**

Hermione sempre me fala sobre ela, sobre o que meu pai havia lhe contado, e meu pai também às vezes me fala dela, desde que ele se casou com minha madrinha, é não te contei, mas Hermione também é minha madrinha além de mãe de criação, então desde que eles se casaram meu pai tem conversado mais comigo sobre minha mãe…

**E Moira Drecco Snape era fabulosa, eu me encontrei duas vezes com ela e juro que fiquei pensando como seria se pudesse conversar por um momento com ela, mas nunca tive a oportunidade, agora às vezes eu a visito na ala em homenagem aos heróis que foi feita aqui em Hogwarts…**

Eu vi o quadro dela, meu pai diz que ela era ainda mais bonita…

**Com certeza…**

**Você sente falta de irmãos?**

Não! Eu gosto de ser filha única isso me dá poderes, sobre eles…

**Hummm você não considera Caleb como seu irmão, apesar de quando pensa em família pensa nele...**

Caleb não é meu irmão, pode me chamar de radical, mas irmãos compartilham o sangue, Caleb é mais do que meu irmão...

**Não entendi...**

Por exemplo, tem na historia humana, contos sobre irmãos de sangue que se destruíram, eu acho que dividir o mesmo sangue apenas não conta, porque existem laços maiores do que os sanguíneos, eu tenho esse laço com Caleb, mas ele não é meu irmão... E eu duvido que ele deseje um irmão com a quantidade de primos que ele tem...

**Hummm interessante...**

**Mas você começou a alimentar um certo desejo recentemente de que Hermione e Draco tivessem outro filho...**

Ah, sim eu sinto que eles ficaram solitários agora, pois eu estarei em Hogwarts e em breve Caleb também estará aqui... Mas agora que minha mãe aceitou a vaga de professora de Transfiguração não acho que eles terão outro filho...

**Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas existe algo engraçado, você considera Hermione sua mãe, mas Caleb não como irmão...**

Hummm (M&M pensativa)

**Acho que estão começando a reclamar da nossa demora…**

Tem pessoas que não sabem esperar… possivelmente grifinórios, há fogo demais em suas veias para perceberem a sutileza de certos momentos...

**Bom, eu vejo força e caráter, vejo ambição e sede de conhecimento… eu poderia colocá-la na Corvinal e você seria muito bem aceita lá, mas provavelmente você se cansaria com rapidez…**

Hummm eu não tenho muito apreço por essa casa…

**Você é leal… definitivamente leal… mas tem um humor difícil e receio que tenha mais de Draco do que pensa e você não se daria muito bem na Lufa-Lufa…**

Eu tenho que comentar isso? (M&M pensa com certo sarcasmo).

**Você é corajosa, mas é do tipo que prefere criar as estratégias, a executá-las, é esperta e calculista, consegue dominar seus sentimentos, e analisar tudo com sabedoria… Por isso seria considerada fria na Grifinória… mas não tenha duvidas de sua coragem… existe um grande potencial mágico dentro de você, e você sabe disso e se orgulha, seu orgulho é uma barreira protetora, e você não gosta de falar muito sobre si mesma, gosta de ouvir...**

**É paciente e gosta da palavra honra quando ela lhe descreve...**

Exatamente.

**Tem um carinho grande por sua família seja de sangue, ou aqueles que seu coração escolheu... Está acostumada a ter uma corte e pretende tê-la sempre...**

Eu não diria a palavra corte para descrever meus amigos...

**Hummm essa palavra fica linda em sua mente...**

Obrigada.

**Antes de dizer sua casa que certamente você já sabe qual é eu lhe direi apenas uma coisa… **

**Não tema demonstrar seus sentimentos, pois neles residem sua maior força…**

Eu não temo demonstrar o que sinto… Eu apenas demonstro para poucos!

**Eu sei… você é realmente uma garota especial…**

**Sonserina!**

Espetacular!

O salão estremeceu com as palmas que a mesa da sonserina dava, ali era uma grande festa a chegada da filha do grande Draco Malfoy e da lendária Moira Drecco Snape, filha de linhagens puras da Sonserina...

Hermione estava batendo palmas para sua afilhada ao lado de Remus que também batia palmas apesar de estar visivelmente triste.

Ele como alguns outros esperara ansiosamente o longo tempo em que o chapéu ficara definindo a casa de Morgana, na esperança de vê-la na Grifinória ou em outra casa, mas Hermione apesar de desejar tê-la em sua casa já sabia o destino dela.

Os olhares das duas se cruzaram e Hermione sorriu para Morgana que lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Havia certo alvoroço na mesa da Sonserina, os garotos brigavam uns com os outros para deixar um lugar vazio ao lado deles, mas Morgana apenas andou calmamente e se sentou na ponta da mesa deixando ao seu lado dois lugares vazios.

Os olhos dela recaíram na longa fila de novatos e encontrou seus dois amigos, estes sorriam para ela.

E por um momento ela sentiu um calor imenso em seu coração ao ver seu pai escondido em uma pilastra acompanhado de Caleb, ele dava pulos de alegria e dizia algo que apesar da distância Morgana entendeu completamente.

- minha filha, meu orgulho...

**Fim do capitulo Um.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta: **

Realmente gostei desta apresentação, nada melhor que uma conversa com o chapéu para conhecermos melhor a personagem. E porque será que ela considera o Caleb mais que irmão?!?!?!!? (Mariana pensativa!!!! XD).

Gostei muito da reação do Draco, e da relação que ela mantém com a Hermione. É uma grande jovem a Morgana!!! Foi sem dúvida uma boa apresentação dela.

Bjs

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

****Morgana - Adorava a mãe dela, adoro ela! Amei a idéia dessa fic, que nos permite conhecer mais a fundo os personagens que em breve vão nos encantar em Corações Imortais, a seqüência de Secretus... E que já nos encantaram nas breves linhas em que apareceram no epílogo desta mesma fic... Assim como algumas outras, que nasceram da fic que na minha opinião é a sua melhor. Te adoro!

Nota da Autora:

Oie!!!!

Bom o que dizer... essa fic, como escrevi antes é mais uma de ligação de Secretus a Corações Imortais... Uma que eu me atrevo a dizer é ótima, vocês irão conhecer um pouco mais os novos personagens, e mergulahr no universo de Corações...

A todos que mandaram comentarios em Dores Tangiveis... beijos... em especial a:

Mione03: adorei, adorei mesmo sem comentario, e estarei esperando mais... mutio mais e nunca quero me ver livre de ti e não se preocupe não sou de enjoar rsrsrs... te adoro!!!

Lemmie-chan: Adorou!!! que Otimo amiga!!!, e porque será que a Vivian tem esse nome? Não sei coicindencia do destino??? rsrsrs e a espera está chegando ao fim...

Vitor: Meu amado!!! Amigo te amo, e você sabe como me fazer chorar, não sorte que também sabe como ninguém secar essas lágrimas... que bom que gostou dessa fic, espero que agora sempre apareça com seus comentarios... e sim teremos a bela  
Morgana e o incrivel Caleb, e capricho do destino o nome da senhora Zabini não???te amo...

A Mari que está betando, a Lemmie-chan, por seus comentarios maravilhosos e sempre me cobrar incentivando a continuação... e a todos que leram Secretus e pediram mais... Corações Imortais em breve...

**Kisses!!! Vivis Drecco.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Pandora Morin Zabini

**Capitulo 2 – Pandora Morin Zabini.**

– Pandora Morin Zabini. – a voz de Olívio Wood ressoou no salão, que ainda estava imerso em balburdia. Todos ainda pareciam comentar a seleção de Morgana Malfoy.

Seus olhos logo recaíram na pequena figura de Pandora, esta pareceu a Olívio e todos os homens ou garotos presentes, uma visão de uma fada.

A garota se sentou no banco de forma delicada e tinha preso em seus lábios um sorriso enigmático, os longos cabelos negros, lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas estavam soltos emoldurando um rosto, que a palavra para descrever era uma beleza exótica. Os olhos de um tom de verde mar eram emoldurados por longos cílios, e havia algo mais naquele olhar que fazia todos ficarem atentos a ela, talvez fosse o fato dela olhar para as pessoas ao seu redor como que desejando decifrá-las.

Ela manteve o sorriso em seu rosto durante toda a conversa, com o chapéu seletor.

**Olha só quem diria, hoje eu estou realmente com sorte, parece que tenho a honra de conhecer outra garota grega, uma fada... Uma guardiã de segredos... (o chapéu disse profundamente animado)**

Minha mãe não costuma usar essa definição para me descrever, mas eu até que gosto.

**Hummmm... Você tem um grande talento, força mágica e certo mistério.**

O mistério é necessário, afinal alguém de quem todos sabem tudo é alguém entediante.

**Vejo alguns indícios aqui, bem conhecidos de mim, o mesmo ar felino e loquaz de Blaise. O mesmo modo de pensar...**

Obrigada. (pôde se notar um leve corar em Pandora)

**É realmente fascinante a sua mente...**

**Inteligência apurada, raciocínio lógico e capacidade de aprendizado estupendo. É uma mistura de doçura e fel. Odeia ser comandada, porém prefere não comandar... **

Aqueles que estão sempre no comando perdem a liberdade de ousar...

**E nada mais do que a sua liberdade você preza. Foi criada pelas tradições dos poetas e filósofos gregos. Não tem medo de expor suas idéias, mas não considera que todos merecem ouvi-las. Sua mente está aqui comigo e ao mesmo tempo não está. Está em milhares de fragmentos e decisões. É como um labirinto, um labirinto insondável.**

Gosto de pensar assim.

**Tem pequenos prazeres sutis. E é muito sensível. Suas amizades são verdadeiras e francas. Raramente mente...**

Prefiro omitir...

**Era essa a palavra que ia usar...**

**Extremamente leal, as vezes e se necessário é muito corajosa, mas considera a coragem apenas algo bom de se ter, não realmente necessário, não suporta pessoas que não conseguem lhe entender e odeia não conhecer algo.**

Busco o conhecimento, para me conhecer.

**É astuta, e tem um humor mordaz, gosta de poder e de ser admirada, porém odeia falsos bajuladores e não merecer os elogios.**

**Sua casa definitivamente não será a Grifinória...**

Graças a Merlim...

**Faltaria a disposição para entender os seus amigos desta casa, mas temo lhe dizer que talvez no futuro você encontre motivação para entendê-los.**

Como? E por quê?

**Um dia, minha cara, um dia... Lufa-lufa, é outra que não lhe faria brilhar, apesar de lealdade ser uma característica forte e marcante sua...**

Lealdade, sinceridade e conhecimento é o que molda o caráter de uma pessoa, e faz valer a pena conhecê-la.

**Exato, pequena fada... Você tem idéias apaixonantes, e luta por elas, Corvinal lhe faria jus, você iria brilhar lá... Porém você não seria completamente feliz, não se sentiria completa, não como na Sonserina...**

(um sorriso maior no rosto de Pandora)

**Aí está uma casa que lhe completa, ali, sua inteligência será apreciada e incentivada, ali toda a paixão e ardor que você esconde por trás de palavras misteriosas e gestos calmos será alimentada, você encontrará, o poder e o modo de seduzir o poder...**

**Você é moldada de algo além de inteligência e poder mágico...**

**É nesta casa que encontrará e viverá suas grandes paixões...**

Paixões...

**Sim todas as paixões... Bem vinda pequena fada...**

**- Sonserina!**

Apenas uma batida mais fortes de seu coração foi a resposta de Pandora ao anúncio do chapéu...

Logo ela abriu os olhos e viu toda a mesa da Sonserina explodir em palmas. Caminhou lentamente até ao lugar em que Morgana estava e lhe aguardava, sorriu para a sua melhor amiga, ainda sentindo seu coração bater acelerado. O rubor na face da amiga não passou despercebido por Morgana nem pelo irmão desta, que ainda aguardava na fila para ser selecionado.

Enquanto fazia o percurso pela mesa, cujos membros a felicitavam, os olhos verdes de Pandora recaíram em outros olhos que lhe olhavam com atenção. Pandora sentiu um leve formigamento em seu corpo e borboletas em seu estômago, e isso a assustou, porém enquanto ia até ao seu lugar sustentou esse olhar, querendo-o desvendar.

Do outro lado do salão, ao lado de Draco, Vivian, sorria para a filha primogênita e anotava mentalmente a troca de olhares que se iniciava ali. Blaise já começava a planejar o presente que daria para os primogênitos por serem escolhidos para a Sonserina e Draco quase que não se continha de orgulho da afilhada, mas seus olhos estavam em Yan que ainda esperava na fila...

Aquela noite estava sendo ótima...

**Fim do Capitulo Dois.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Interessante esta garota!!! E que trocas de olhares foram aquelas! E com quem ela trocou esses olhares tão intensos?!!?!?

Mariana muito curiosa!!! E o facto dela ser chamada de fada tb é muito fofo, embora eu saiba que isso não é só fofo, é mais do que isso. Até já posso imaginar como ela é (é ela a da imagem que me mandas-te não é?)….Tb não podia ser diferente sendo filha de quem é!!!!! Embora eu já houvesse dito que não gosto do nome dela, mas sim dos apelidos, mas isso não interessa para nada!!!

E porque será que vão todos para a Sonserina (Mariana com ar pensativo!!!! XD).

Gostei desta jovem, dá-me paz imaginar como ela é. É como se tudo em volta dela ficasse calmo. É realmente curioso!!!

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan.**

Pandora, sua primogênita! Uma bruxa com aparência de fada... Nem um pouco comum, mas nada nela é. Com certeza uma pessoa admirável, já que conquistou o lugar de melhor amiga da minha querida Morgana...

**Nota da Autora:**

Pandora... Minha Linda Fada!!!! Filha da Vivian e do Blaise, que casal Mágico...rsrsrs. E esperem por muitas coisas envolvendo essa fada...

Mione03: Que bom que você gostou da conversa entre a Morgana e o Chapéu... espero que tenha gostado tb deste capitulo... E minha cara eu não vou mais corar e você é responsavel, por eu estar mais sonserina ainda!!!! E Sim a morgana considera e muito a Mione... amanhã teremos Caleb!!! beijos querida!!!

Lê: Oie... eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom... você ouvirá isso em breve...

kisses...


	3. Capitulo 3 Yan Morin Zabini

**Capitulo 3 – Yan Morin Zabini.**

- Yan Morin Zabini – Exclamou Wood. Logo depois esperou por alguém parecido com a garota Zabini, mas foi surpreendido, ao ver sair do meio dos calouros, não uma réplica masculina da garota de à momentos atrás. Se a garota era até mesmo frágil essa palavra não poderia ser usada com menos razão para descrever o garoto alto, para a sua idade, com uma leve aparência saxã. Este andou em passos lentos e decididos até ele, não olhou ao redor e nem tinha um sorriso leve no rosto. Estava sério e calmo. A pele bem alva era um contraste com os cabelos bem negros, estes também mais longos que a maioria dos outros rapazes, que caíam com certa rebeldia em seu rosto. Mas os olhos eram idênticos aos da irmã. Que obviamente era sua gêmea.

Olívio tentou lembrar de onde conhecia o jeito imponente e levemente perigoso de andar do garoto, e não pôde deixar de se recordar do pai do mesmo de seus tempos de escola. O jovem Yan era uma miniatura gaulesa do pai. Principalmente o modo de olhar.

Olívio olhou feio para a filha que não conseguia desprender os olhos do garoto e esperou a seleção, esta aparentava que ia demorar. Assim como a irmã, seria difícil definir a casa desse garoto.

Ele errou.

Porque mal tendo tocado na cabeça de Yan, o chapéu já sabia a casa do garoto, apenas algumas frases foram trocadas entre eles, mais por curiosidade de ambos do que outra coisa.

**Olá, Yan... **

Oi...

**Hummm ai está um herdeiro de Blaise, poucas palavras, olhares e pensamentos fortes... Desejos incomuns e confiança completa em si mesmo.**

Aí está uma boa definição de mim, mas esperava que me dissesse algo que nem eu soubesse.

**Ah, meu caro eu levaria horas para achar tal fato, você gosta do poder e de quem tem poder, astuto e observador, enquanto todos acham que você não presta a mínima atenção em algo, você conhece todos os segredos deste fato, seu maior triunfo é desvendar segredos e mistérios, compartilha o gosto por conhecimento com sua gêmea, que todos pensam ser tão diferente de você quanto vinho e água, mas vocês se conhecem como ninguém e pensam em vários termos iguais, mentes brilhantes pensam da mesma maneira, você acredita nisso...**

Com certeza.

**Nenhuma outra casa lhe seria tal perfeita, quanto esta que lhe indicarei, qualquer outra seria desconfortável e não serviria para seus desejos...**

**Os grifinorianos e lufa-lufas ficariam chocados com a sua capacidade de fazer tudo se moldar ao seu prazer, os corvinais estarrecidos com sua sagacidade e pensamento forte, mas os sonserinos, lhe sorrirão e aplaudirão seus esforços em busca de seus sonhos...**

Não há duvida disso...

**E sem contar que há ela...**

(apenas um leve sorriso, surgiu nos lábios de Yan)

Sempre haverá ela...

**Bom meu caro, Sonserino, bem vindo ao lar!**

**Sonserina.**

Em casa novamente...

A mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu entusiasticamente Yan, que caminhou também em passos fortes e felinos até ao lugar vago ao lado de Morgana e da irmã.

Todos pareciam muito felizes, e este apenas sorriu e beijou levemente o rosto de Morgana e depois tocou a mão da irmã e ambos trocaram um sorriso franco e em palavra mudas se felicitaram.

Blaise abraçou a esposa e disse baixinho:

- por mais que você tenha feito meus filhos serem ratos de biblioteca, eles não caíram na Corvinal...

Vivian sorriu e disse para o marido com um toque de ironia.

- eu nunca disse que eles não seriam da Sonserina, meu caro, eu apenas disse que eles seriam muito mais que meros Sonserinos, seriam **os** Sonserinos...

Blaise riu.

E saindo ao lado da esposa e de Draco apenas sorriu com orgulho para os filhos...

Agora mais dois anos até à nova seleção Zabini.

E Draco esperava ansioso o próximo ano...

**Fim do capitulo Três.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta: **

Hummm… que garoto!!!!! Muito interessante realmente!!!! E é impressão minha ou muita coisa vai rolar com a presença deste jovem Zabini em Hogwarts!!! Espero que as pequenas pistas que eu encontrei sejam indicações de acontecimentos futuros. Com uma apresentação da continuação de Secretus não há ninguém que morra de curiosidade para saber o que vai acontecer a estas estrelas da Sonserina!!!!

Gostei dele, este sim me parece um real Sonserino. É o meu estereótipo de Sonserino, bem tb há mais uns que só poderiam ser sonserinos, mas isso será para apresentação de personagens futuras….

E quem é **_ela_**? Merlin tu gostas de me deixar curiosa!!!

E já agora porquê Yan? Eu sei que a escolha não é ao caso, mas porquê este nome?

Beijos para a _Rainha_ do Mistério e Suspense.

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Yan... Que cego não notou as fagulhas entre ele e uma certa bruxa! Tão maravilhoso quanto os pais... E isso é muito, não tenha dúvida...

**Nota da Autora:**

**Sonserina 4ever!!!!!**

Aiai, gostaram do meu Yan? Mas é claro que gostaram, tem como não se apaixonar por ele? (Vivis sorrindo radiante...).

Agora ao comentário da **Mione03**:

Ai linda você está me fazendo ficar radiante, por está comentando todos os capitulos, te adoro muito, muito mais muito mesmo, e quero comentarios em separado em todos os capitulos, hoje vou postar mais dois, só porque o capitulo do Caleb, é o cinco e você disse que ia ficar esperando para ver sobre ele!!!! E agora você já sabe sobre o Gêmeo da Pandora, mas sobre o garoto que a cativou, hummm... talvez demore um pouco para saber algo, como diz a minha Beta, Mari, eu sou a Rainha do mistério...(rsrsrs quem mandou ela me chamar assim, agora tenho que fazer jus ao titulo!), e sim pode mudar de casa, pois a casa verde e prata, será perfeita!!! E sim farei um capitulo para cada um dos Herdeiros, de Secretus, e também para outros que são amigos intimos dessas estrelas!!! Beijos enormes pra ti... e aguarde mais dois hoje!

Lê: oi linda!!! e sim está chegando CI.

Mari: Realmente Mari, tem um motivo o nome do Yan, mas isso é segredo!!! (rindo Hamletianamente!)

Vinicius: Te amo, Gato... e eu sei que você adora a Pandora!!! Porém mais do que a Selene?

kisses e até +


	4. Capitulo 4  Ginger Weasley

**Capitulo – 4 – Ginevra Weasley, Ops Ginger Weasley.**

- Ginevra Weasley – a voz de Olívio Wood chamou com um tom de alegria evidente na voz. Logo ele sorriu para a pequena ruiva que vinha em sua direção com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele não pôde deixar de se lembrar da monitora da Corvinal Penélope ao vê-la, tão pequena e delicada, apenas diferente da mãe, no tom de cabelo, que havia puxado da família de Percy Weasley. Ele esperou que a primeira Weasley da nova geração não fosse como o pai em mais nada, Ginger foi acompanhada com o olhar atento pelos professores de Hogwarts e por alguns alunos da Grifinória. Afinal ali estava a primeira da nova geração da lendária família Grifinória. Todos já davam como certo a sua colocação na casa do leão.

Ela se acomodou com calma no banquinho e correu o olhar pelo salão antes de fechar os olhos e se concentrar nas palavras do chapéu.

**Olá, uma dama Weasley, estou muito feliz em vê-la pequena ruiva...**

Ah, obrigada... Não deve ser muito comum você ver garotas Weasley não?

**Realmente não é comum, o que é uma pena... Nossa é um trabalho difícil o meu...**

Não tenho certeza disso, você pode ver nossos sonhos, desejos e tudo o que escondemos com tanto cuidado, não deve ser difícil nos guiar para a nossa casa.

**É aí que se engana pequena, algumas pequenas coisas, minúsculos detalhes e pensamentos no fim das contas é o que realmente define cada um de vocês, é duro dividi-los...**

**Você é incrivelmente inteligente, esperta e com uma agudeza de raciocínio que faria inveja à dama cinzenta, vejo que seus gostos são refinados e já tem um gênio forte.**

Concordo.

**Não seria na Lufa-lufa que se encontraria, pode ser leal, porém sua lealdade é um presente precioso, você não consegue fazer muitos amigos, e acabaria por se sentir isolada na Grifinória...**

O quê? (Ginger sentiu seu corpo esquentar furiosa) você acha que eu não seria feliz na GRIFINÓRIA? Aquela é a minha casa!

**Eu acho que não Ginevra...**

Não me chame por esse nome horrível, já me basta ter que ler ele na minha certidão mágica, por Merlim como eu gostaria de ter nascido depois da minha prima, porque aí ela teria esse nome terrível e eu poderia conviver com o Virginia, me chame de Ginger...

**Então como eu ia dizendo, Ginger (o chapéu começou a ficar preocupado, porque apesar de aparentar que a pequena Weasley apenas estava corada, ele sabia que ela estava furiosa, e ela realmente estava lhe deixando nervoso), Sua casa é aquela onde você encontrará mentes tão alertas e espíritos sábios, onde encontrará iguais em intelecto...**

Não concordo, se você me dissesse que iria me colocar na Sonserina eu até entenderia, afinal eu sei que tenho algumas falhas, sou maliciosa e realmente sou capaz de _**fazer**_ (ela frisou mentalmente a palavra _**Fazer**_) qualquer coisa para atingir meus objetivos, porém nada que macule minha honra pessoal, por isso minha casa é a dos bravos de espírito, onde minha inteligência não será apenas algo interessante, mas um trunfo brilhante, para ousadamente eu chegar ao meu lugar...

Não ouse não me colocar na Grifinória, senão eu lhe garanto que não haverá um dia em que eu não busque um feitiço que lhe deixará mudo e incapaz de pensar, você gostaria que Lord Voldemort renasça pensando que você é Hermione e Draco Malfoy ou herdeiro de Harry Potter, a me ter como sua inimiga.

**Você está me ameaçando? (o chapéu sentiu levemente um tremor nascer por seu corpo de couro)**

Não tenha duvidas, eu já disse que posso ser bem colocada na Sonserina...

**Mas por que você quer tanto a Grifinória? Sua mãe foi monitora da Corvinal e você se parece tanto com ela, é apaixonada e anseia a sabedoria.**

Exato, e posso fazer isso muito bem na Grifinória, não precisa me colocar na casa de Rowena, não confunda isso com desprezo por essa casa, pois está muito longe de ser, eu realmente admiro os corvinais, apenas não sou uma!

**(O chapéu suspirou por um momento).**

**Você é uma formidável guerreira, e pode ser muito esquentada, realmente analisando bem a situação tem algumas características sonserinas, não o bastante para eu cogitar lhe mandar para essa casa, mas algo que com certeza a fará deixar uma grande marca na Grifinória, com seu gênio tão quente como fogo... Se for esse o seu desejo que a casa dos corações indomáveis se torne o seu lar...**

**- GRIFINÓRIA.**

Até à última sombra do meu cabelo vermelho...

A mesa da Grifinória fez uma grande recepção para a pequena bruxa, que correu sorridente para um lugar na mesa, seu sorriso era largo e ela exultava de felicidade, com um olhar atento à mesa a pequena pegou a taça e aceitou o brinde que sua tia Hermione lhe oferecia.

Ela estava tão feliz que a pequena demora na escolha da casa nem foi percebida...

Era a primeira Weasley da nova geração a sentar orgulhosamente na mesa da Grifinória. Todos achavam isso um prenúncio, de que seriam muitos senão todos a se sentar ali...

**Fim do capitulo Quatro.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta: **

Bem que Garota...

Agora entendo quem era a Ginger e porque tu estavas tão curiosa em saber a minha opinião acerca dela…

Bem esta ruiva é fogo...

Eu não a quereria como inimiga...

E algo me diz que esta vai aprontar das boas… embora eu não esperasse tal tendo em conta de quem ela é filha…

Nunca imaginei alguém a reclamar deste modo com o chapéu…

No máximo só me lembrei de um tal Black, mas claro que ele tem um pouco mais de classe que ela.

Só estou para imaginar quem vai ser capaz de domar esta fera, com cara de anjo…

Ela parece-me alguém que mostra uma coisa às pessoas, mas é bem diferente… aí está uma característica bem Sonserina... Para além de que ela almeja fortemente o poder…

Estou realmente curiosa acerca desta ruiva, com um nome horrível (concordo plenamente com ela… Ginger é bem melhor…) Porque será que tu lhe deste este nome? Isso me faz ter idéias...

Acho que é só sobre esta cenoura explosiva...

beijos

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Ginev... er, quer dizer, Ginger é melhor. Esquentadinha, a menina! Mas, ela estava era certa! O chapéu seletor tem séculos e séculos, às vezes precisa de uma ajudinha para enxergar certos detalhes...

**Nota da autora:**

**Ginger**!!!! Eu confesso, que essa é uma das minhas favoritas, e vocês verão o porque em breve... muito em breve, decidida ela não!!! e Sim Lemmie é melhor chamá-la de Ginger! E Mari...Para domá-la eu já tenho alguém em mente!!!!

Mione03: estou esperando tua opinião sobre a Ginger!!!

kisses... hoje não tem muito o que comentar já que estou postando três capitulos juntos! Quero coments, ou vou entrar em greve de atualização!


	5. Capitulo 5 Caleb Black Weasley

**Capitulo 5 – Caleb Black Weasley**

- Caleb Black Weasley – Olívio chamou, logo ele viu o garoto nem alto, nem baixo, com uma aparência que mesclava o frágil com o forte vir caminhando lentamente até ao banco.

Todos os olhos estavam presos nele, afinal era o filho de Hermione Black com o lendário Carlinhos Weasley...

Na mesa da Grifinória alguns já sorriam com a certeza da vitória, todos os jovens Weasley já estavam se espremendo para dar um lugar a Caleb, mas eles ficaram em silêncio ao verem o chapéu começar a resmungar... Nunca nenhum Weasley demorara tanto para ser colocado na Grifinória...

Draco já sorria para Hermione...

E Hermione dizia que em breve o sorriso dele se apagaria...

**Hummm olha só um Weasley e Black... Interessante mistura...**

Exato...

**Vejo os genes de Hermione ah sim... Os de Bella e Sirius estão fortemente aqui, mas há... **

Sério? Nunca me achei parecido com meu avô Sirius...

**Ah você é sim em muitas partes...**

Isso é bom não é? Ele é demais.

**Ah sim... Pobres garotas... Elas sofriam muito com ele e mais ainda com o terrível gênio de Bella Black**

Caleb riu.

**Mas tem muito mais aqui... Os gene de Carlinhos, já posso ver todo o seu brilho... Jovem Black Weasley... Fico imaginando o quanto Hermione deve brigar com você, mas deve ser um excelente jogador de Quadribol... Como o Carlinhos...**

Ah, meu pai, eu não o conheci, mas ele deveria ser maravilhoso, ele domava Dragões...

**Sim um grande domador e campeão... Ele ganhou o coração de sua mãe afinal.**

Com certeza.

**Mas oh... O que eu vejo aqui... Interessante, inesperado, quer dizer realmente esperado... Eu pelo menos posso dizer que eu já esperava encontrar isso aqui em sua mente...**

O que você ta vendo aí?

**Hummm, força e coragem... **

Ah Grifinória, pelo jeito mais um Weasley lá... Não que eu tenha algo contra a Grifinória... Mas é meio óbvio...

**Não, não... Hummm muito bem... Muito bem... Isso é... Hummm... Quantas coisas formidáveis... Ficaria horas aqui em sua mente e não a desvendaria por completo... Muita inteligência...**

Maravilhoso todos vão tirar sarro de mim vou cair na Corvinal... Pode me fazer o favor de olhar melhor aí, não vou agüentar os meus primos... E vou ter que azará-los.

**Ah, você tem qualidades que o fariam brilhar lá na Corvinal... Porém não... Você é mais...**

**Sonserina**...

Oba! Obrigado!

Caleb pôde ver assim que abriu os olhos a mesa da Grifinória, ela estava imersa no mais profundo silêncio, podia-se notar em alguns pontos vermelhos com o olhar de: eu não acredito.

Já na Sonserina a mesa estava incerta entre o aplaudir ou vaiar...

Era certo que era também um Black, mas pelo inegável cabelo era um Weasley, o primeiro Weasley na Sonserina...

Mas logo a dúvida morreu, Morgana Malfoy liderava as palmas na casa verde e prata que fez um grande e ruidoso viva ao ver o jovem de cabelos longos vermelhos se sentando ao lado da bela Malfoy.

Caleb sorriu ao sentir o beijo de Morgana em sua face e se sentou cumprimentando os novos amigos.

Deixando seus primos do outro lado ainda imersos no mais profundo silêncio.

Olhou para a mesa dos professores e sua mãe lhe sorria aplaudindo, mas quando ele viu que Draco estava de pé o aplaudindo, sua face cheia de orgulho. Ele até mesmo assobiava enquanto batia palmas...

Caleb nunca foi tão feliz.

**Fim do capitulo Cinco.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta: **

Sabes que até eu gosto do Caleb, foi a primeira personagem por quem eu me apaixonei qd apresentada no último capítulo de Secretus (aquele que dava a ligação a esta fic, ou seja, realmente é o penúltimo) ele é um jovem muito fofo, simples, mas adorável, é realmente a combinação perfeita de uma Black adorável, como a Mione, e de um Weasley muito fofo que era o Charlie. Uma das minhas personagens favoritas, se bem que virão mais personagens interessantes pelo caminho….

Ah… e tenho a certeza que ele ainda nos vai dar grandes surpresas!!!!

Afinal tu deste a idéia que há muita coisa na mente dele, mas não o mostras-te (como tu és má), mas tudo bem, eu sei que vai valer a pena…

Beijos

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Caleb... Primeiro Weasley na Sonserina! Isso é um marco a ser comemorado... Como você já sabe, eu amei o momento pai-e-filho entre ele e Draco... É uma coisa que aprecio. É uma personagem na qual vale a pena manter os olhos... Penso que ele pode vir a surpreender... E tenho uma estranha sensação de que surpreenderá.

**Nota da Autora:**

Podem ver como hoje eu estou magnanima com vocês!!! Três capitulos de uma vez!!! e Agora só posto os outros quando ouver mais reviews, e quero uma por capitulo, nada de comentarem tudo junto!!! rsrsrsrs

Caleb Black Weasley... Filho do Lendário Carlinhos Weasley e de Hermione Black... Um bruxo que tem muito mais em sua mente do que o que foi dito... um bruxo que eu tenho um amor imenso, e sei que todos irão se encantar e amá-lo também... o que dizer dele??? Eu amo o Caleb!

Kisses!


	6. Capitulo 6 Procion Black Tonks Weasley

**Capitulo 6 – Procion Tonks Weasley.**

- Procion Tonks Weasley – a voz de Olívio ressoou no salão ainda dividido pelo barulho de festa de um lado, e do mais completo silêncio do outro. A mesa da Grifinória ainda não estava recuperada da perda de Caleb para a Sonserina, mas ao ver o garoto ruivo de olhos azuis e um grande sorriso no rosto logo se animaram, era evidente que o herdeiro de Gui Weasley iria para a Grifinória, ele tinha o mesmo jeito descontraído de ser que marcou o pai, os cabelos lisos caíam com certo charme por seus ombros, e enquanto ele ia até ao banco mudaram algumas vezes de cor, indo desde o vermelho Weasley ao loiro Malfoy acabando por ficar da cor de um roxo bem escuro quase negro.

Procion piscou animado para a irmã que o olhava sorridente e se sentou agitado no banco.

**Hummm outro Weasley esta noite... Pelo visto este clã ainda gosta de ser numeroso.**

Nem imagina, sorte que meus avós agora estão ricos porque só de presente de Natal para todos os netos de sangue eles iriam à falência e ainda tem os de coração...

(o chapéu deu uma risada franca...)

**Ah que saudade do dia em que selecionei o seu pai e a sua mãe, confesso que aquela pequena me deu grande trabalho, o seu pai não, ele era um grifinório em todas as suas raízes, franco e correto, mas ela estava em constante mudança, mas acabou se provando certa a minha escolha para ambos.**

É ainda bem que a colocaram na Grifinória, pois ela disse que iria provavelmente morrer de tédio na Corvinal...

**É provavelmente... Mas hoje é você que eu tenho que definir... **

Boa sorte!

**Força de espírito, e garra você tem de sobra, está sempre apto a enfrentar um desafio, sua coragem só perde para a sua capacidade de análise fria e objetiva quando necessária.**

Sério? Nossa gostei!

**Estou falando seríssimo. É inteligente, porém não gosta de contar vantagens sobre isso, prefere ser um elemento surpresa em tudo o que faz.**

O segredo é a alma do negócio como dizem meus tios...

**Ah sim Fred e Jorge... **

Fred é meu padrinho!

**Uma escolha excelente, pelo visto.**

Ele é o cara, meu pai também, mas meu tio o supera, papai tem muito trabalho domando o gênio de minha mãe, já meu tio, prefere contornar o gênio da minha madrinha.

**É ele é realmente esperto. Você tem prazer em se divertir, e gosta de estar em evidência. Para você um dia triste é um dia perdido.**

**Seria grande na Grifinória, mas ali realmente e por incrível que pareça, não é a sua casa. Apesar de como certos grifinórios você não ter apego às regras, você gosta de quebrá-las com certa classe, que falta a esta casa.**

Eu já suspeitava disso... E sinceramente acho que minha mãe vai enfartar quando souber onde fui parar...

**Você tem uma idéia de sua casa pelo visto.**

Ah sim...

**Um lugar que combine com seu jeito decidido de ser, que lhe deixe livre para agir e criar, que aprecie seus dons, e lhe forneça os atributos que você deseja para ser grande, você não pretende ser mais um ruivo da família Weasley no mundo, você quer desbravar seu próprio caminho e nada melhor do que a astúcia Sonserina para lhe guiar...**

**A casa verde e prata lhe espera, Morfo!**

**- Sonserina.**

Na há duvidas.

Se a mesa da Grifinória estava imersa em silêncio e espanto, neste exato momento ela começava a duvidar da sanidade do chapéu seletor.

Procion ainda tinha o sorriso estampado em seu rosto quando encontrou o olhar da irmã. Esta estava visivelmente triste. Por um momento ele pensou que ela estava a ponto de chorar, mas logo ela sorriu para ele o tranqüilizando.

Hermione olhava Procion ir até a mesa da Sonserina que o aplaudia com entusiasmo, e se sentar ao lado de Caleb, este estava rindo de algo que Morgana sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Procion empurrou Yan para se sentar ao lado de Morgana e enlaçou-a sussurrando algo no ouvido desta, que caiu em uma grande risada.

Era o segundo Weasley na Sonserina em toda a história desta família, e o segundo só desta noite.

Todos os olhares recaíram em Alhena, que olhava para o irmão ainda com a surpresa estampada na cara. Não por não imaginar o irmão na Sonserina, porque ela já sabia, mas pelo chapéu ter demorado tanto em selecioná-lo para aquela casa...

Draco estava já começando a pensar em todas as piadas e tiradas que iria fazer para sua adorada prima Tonks!

**Fim do capitulo Seis.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes **

**Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta: **

Muito divertido!!!! Gostei deste Weasley!!! E aquela piada dos avós foi realmente engraçada!!! E mais um Weasley na Sonserina.

Ele realmente parece-me filho de quem é…

E ainda por cima metamorfago…

Ah imaginá-lo a tornar-se um loiro Malfoy é realmente engraçado…. Essas transformações foram engraçadas….

Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer na casa verde e prata, já aposto que vai dar grandes orgulhos aos seus tios gêmeos… mas com um toque sonserino pelo meio…..

O director de Hogwarts que se prepare com esta geração de Sonserinos……

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan**

****Procion!! Amo a combinação ruivo-olhos azuis, mas ele pode ser tudo e todos que quiser, não é mesmo! Metamorfomago, assim como sua adorável e adorada mãe! Outro Weasley na Sonserina... Quem diria!

Nota da Autora:

Aqui estou eu novamente... outro capitulo pronto, agora vamos esperar chegar mais capitulos betados e lindinhos em minhas mãos... (o que eu garanto que não irá demorar...) e teremos mais, dessas craituras lindas que eu criei (hoje eu tão convencida, e é tudo culpa do Vitor e do Vinicius e do meu irmão, e do Kadu, e do Robson... culpem eles...), e que vocês amam...

E ai gostaram da triade que eu postei na outra vez? Yan, Ginger e Caleb e uma dica não foi a toa que eu postei eles juntos...

vou responder os reviews um por um por teve pessoas que eu amo que me fizeram muito feliz comentando um por um...

Mione03: Sim linda... Tanks, tanks... por comentar um por um, eu amo entrar no meu email e ver o aviso de review!!! e nada de ficar envergonhada... e é serio venha para a casa verde e prata!!! O Yan é uma graça não... eu adoro ele (apesar de ser suspeita de falar isso...), ele é um tipico felino... aiai...Ginger, essa burxa é fogo... e é serio que você gostou das ameaças? ela é como direi... hummm uma garota muito decidida... e um doce de criatura rsrsrs e por ultimo porém nunca menos importante sobre o nosso Caleb: sim ele é uma mistura perfeita de sangue Black com weasley e digo mais como foi criado por um Malfoy tem certa tendência dele também...E não vou desaparecer não... estarei sempre por aqui.. e por favor cuidado com esse seu lado Ginger hein!!!! e obrigada eu amo o nome Pandora... e sim sou a rainha do misterio, porém sou muito magnanima as vezes como hoje que estarei postando uma short fic do ciclo secretus assim como Dores tangiveis... o nome se chama o Dilema da varinha e é a porta para a continuação... kisses amiga te adoro... viu...

lemmie-chan: oi linda!!! Parabéns para você, nessa data querida... te adoro de montão!!! E eu sei que você está adorando os garotos rsrsrs e Sim a Ginger é o que há!!!! ela vai fazer a casa vermelho e dourado ficar muito bem representada em Corações Imortais.. e aposto que não há alguém sem coração para nao amar o Caleb.. ele é tão perfeito!!! e espero nao demorar mais do que o extremamente necessario... kisses... te adoro, você está sempre em meus pensamentos...

kisses Vivis Drecco.


	7. Capitulo 7 Alhena Black Tonks Weasley

**Capitulo 7 – Alhena Tonks Weasley.**

- Alhena Tonks Weasley – Olívio chamou, sua voz saindo meio fraca.

Todos olhavam a garota com muita atenção. A gêmea de Procion corou até às pontas de seu cabelo incrivelmente ruivo e sentiu que estava a ponto de tropeçar a cada passo que dava, por isso andou lentamente. Ela podia sentir vivamente cada olhar que estava preso a ela.

Murmurou baixinho que isso era injusto, ela deveria ter sido selecionada antes do irmão pelo visto Olívio esquecera a ordem alfabética e estava sorteando os nomes.

Ela riu ao pensar nisso e se sentou no banco, guardando dentro de si a piada que lhe veio à mente.

**Olá **

Oi.

**Uma Weasley... **

Você já deve estar meio cansado de selecionar esses ruivos não é?

**Ah... Nunca me canso de vocês... Apesar de serem normalmente homens Weasley, se não me engano apenas selecionei duas garotas deste clã, a primeira foi muito fácil ela apenas queria ser Grifinória e atendi, a última já me deu um grande trabalho.**

É por quê?

**Eu pretendia colocá-la na Corvinal e ela bem... (ele parou como se estivesse envergonhado) me ameaçou, então mudei de idéia. Era uma garota de gênio forte.**

Que máximo!

**Mas vejamos...**

**Vejo que está triste por não ir para a mesma casa do seu irmão.**

É eu tinha planos de fazer com meu maninho o mesmo que meu padrinho Jorge fez com tio Fred, iríamos ser os gêmeos Weasley fabulosos, mas não vai dar, apesar de que também não é o fim do mundo... Só acho que ele vai ficar de castigo por um bom tempo... Minha mãe, enquanto meu tio Draco não parar de perturbá-la, não vai tirá-lo do castigo.

**Ah Draco não deixará isso passar, eu garanto.**

Eu sei... (Alhena sorriu)

**Sua inteligência é notável, mas nunca será uma garota que ame acima de tudo o conhecimento absoluto, você gosta de ser surpreendida.**

E quando sabemos de tudo acabam as surpresas.

**Você é leal e forte, seu caráter é sem duvida sólido.**

**Seu riso é sua maior arma. É capaz de resolver quase tudo com um sorriso.**

Tudo se resolve com um sorriso...

**Até poderia ir para a Sonserina se não fosse por um detalhe, você jamais conseguiria esconder o que sente e pensa, e algumas vezes os Sonserinos podem ser bem frios, e você nunca consegue deixar os sentimentos de lado para resolver tudo, você é pura paixão.**

É essa sou eu...

**Assim como sua mãe, tem a capacidade de deixar tudo no maior caos, e isso até mesmo a diverte.**

**A Lufa-lufa então não saberia entendê-la e apreciar seu talento, muito menos a Corvinal, certa e reta demais...**

**Sua casa, é vermelha como seus cabelos e lá residem os corajosos e ambiciosos...**

**E acima de tudo os fortes e sábios. É lá a sua casa!**

**- GRIFINÓRIA.**

Alhena deu uma grande gargalhada em resposta e sorriu para a mesa da Sonserina.

Ela foi recebida com grande comoção pela mesa da Grifinória que fazia tanto barulho que era ensurdecedor.

Antes de se sentar e olhar ao redor para os seus novos amigos, Alhena deu uma olhada rápida e encontrou os olhos de seu irmão, este ria e dizia algo:

- hei Tornado, tem certeza que você não ameaçou o chapéu para te colocar aí não?

Que foi ouvido com dificuldade por ela que apenas riu.

- por incrível que pareça não foi necessário... – e ela caiu na risada e deixou sem querer cair o copo que segurava, fazendo o irmão balançar a cabeça e rir.

Esta olhou ao redor e fingiu prestar a atenção no que o Wood falava, e logo realmente prestou a atenção ao ver que sua prima Anna era a próxima.

**Fim do capitulo Sete.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de Beta:**

Gostei da Alhena!!!! Uma Grifinória em grande!!! Muito engraçada ela…já estava a ver que não ficava ninguém na Grifinória, afinal eu sou uma Grifinória, mesmo amando Sonserinos "bonzinhos" e queria alguém lá que não fosse simplesmente chato!!!!!!!! Bem isto excluindo a Ginger!!!

E sem dúvida ela é bem filha da Tonks…eu não pude evitar rir com o copo que caiu e com o apelido que o irmão lhe deu….

Boa…

E já agora qual a origem do nome? Eu nunca havia ouvido falar neste nome….e eu acho que tem algum segredinho por trás disso…afinal a Vivis deixa segredinhos em todo o lado!!!!

Beijos miga…..

**Coments da Lemmie-chan:**

Alhena, a gêmea de Procion! Sorridente que só ela! Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela riu! Desastrada também, mas quem pode culpá-la?

**Nota da Autora:**

Oie...!!!! Podem me torturar dessa vez, minha adorada beta, me enviou os capitulos betados na semana passada, mas eu por mais que desejasse não consegui encontrar tempo para ver as modificações e postar, porém antes de mandarem as cruciatos da vida, deixe me explicar, primeiro, nesse feriado prolongado duas grandes amigas, vieram me visitar (XD), segundo eu estava na organização de um evento de anime, aqui da minah cidade, o animar fest, então eu realmente não tive tempo, mas em contra partida, postarei 3 capitulos de uma só vez, e novamente lembrando, quero um comentario para cada capitulo, já que pretendo postar CI, apenas, apenas... após receber muitas reviews das shorts ciclo secretus!!! (vivis rindo hamletianamente... e um bem má, hoje!!! hahahahaha)...

Hoje eu trouxe a Alhena, gêmea do nosso querido Procion, que fez um sucesso hein!!!

Mariana: sim o nome tem um significado, e é um nome de estrela... eu também adorei ele, e Tornado, nenhum apelido cai tão bem para ela... e Sim temos outros Weasleys maravilhosos além da minha meiga e doce Ginger! rsrsrsrs...

Mione03: rsrsrs, que bom que estou te viciando... amo comentarios longos e amo ainda mais trazer pessoas queridas para a casa verde e prata, e pode não ficando envergonhada, com meus coments não, pois ele sempre existirão... e eu te disse que ia lhe mandar as frases, vivis demora, porém cumpre... em CI, também teremos frases, em cada capitulo espero que você goste também... e sim o Morfo é lindo, e tudo de bom... afinal um Tonks Weasley, filho de Tonks e Gui tinah que ser né.. aiai... você ainda vai se apaixonar ainda mais por esse sonserino!!!! kisses te adoro, muito... e muito obrigada por comentar por livre e espontanea vontade o dilema da varinha!!! rsrsrsrs adorei seu comentário!

Kisses e até o proximo capitulo! adoro todos vocês, que comentam e me deixam feliz, e aqueles que leem e nao deixam sinal de vida! eu também gosto, porém poderia gostar mais se soubesse da existencia de vocês.. rsrsrs

Vivis Drecco.


	8. Capitulo 8 Anna Jordan

**Capitulo 8 – Anna Jordan.**

- Anna Jordan – Olívio chamou com um sorriso radiante. A garota deu um pulo e foi até ele o olhando meio embevecida. Os cabelos loiros cortados em um corte repicado pareciam brilhar com uma luz prateada. E por um momento todos pensaram que talvez a garota possuísse algum toque de ascendência veela em seu sangue. Ela se sentou rapidamente e fechou os olhos, não querendo perder nada da conversa entre ela e o chapéu.

**Oh, sim prazer em conhecê-la Anna.**

Oi, o prazer é todo meu, estou tão empolgada.

**Ah, eu percebo...**

Minha mãe disse que vocês tiveram uma conversa ótima enquanto ela era selecionada.

**Ah, sim eu me recordo de Alicia, formidável garota, mas me conte, acredita em amor à primeira vista?**

(Anna se surpreendeu com a pergunta)

Mas você não pode saber sobre isso lendo a minha mente?

_**O chapéu deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada.**_

**Ah sim eu posso, só queria saber se você sabe o que pensa sobre isso.**

Hummm... Não acredito nisso...

**Hummm.. Interessante. É forte e decidida, corajosa, não mede meias palavras. Pretende ver seu nome em placas de néon. Tem um talento invejável em várias áreas.**

Obrigada (Anna corou)

**Nasceu não só para enfeitar o mundo, mas também tem uma missão... E somente uma casa lhe fará jus...**

Missão... Que missão?

**Bem vinda, à torre dos corajosos! E cuidado com o primeiro olhar...**

Primeiro olhar! Hei você não está muito misterioso?

**Às vezes é bom guardar um pouco de mistério... Você é **

**- Grifinória.**

Não há duvidas!

A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em palmas. Alhena estava em pé e assobiava para a amiga, que corria em sua direção. Anna ao passar pela fila ainda de calouros não pôde deixar de cruzar seu olhar com um deles e um arrepio frio invadiu-lhe o corpo.

Quando se sentou ao lado da amiga, ela ainda tinha o rosto corado e teve que se concentrar para assistir ao restante da seleção.

**Fim do capitulo Oito.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Hummmm.. amor à primeira vista!!!!!!

Quem seria o dono do olhar?

Bem eu vou ler os outros capítulos e talvez tenha as minhas ideias depois!!!!!

Vivis anda muito malandra com estes olhares e conversinhas!!!! Aiaiai!!!

Bem, mas vamos esperar por ver estas coisas resolvidas!!!!

Beijos…estou a adorar conhecer esta nova geração de Weasleys, Blacks e outros….

**Coment da lemmie-chan:**

Anna... Hm, esse olhar... Lá vem coisa de Vivis... Abstenho-me de comentários...

**Nota da Autora:**

Olhares... aiai... esses olhares...

rsrsrsrsrs...

Anna filha do meu adorado Lee Jordan, essa garota terá um grande...

kisses pessoas do meu coração... continuem lendo... CI em breve...(assim espero rsrsrs)...


	9. Capitulo 9 Charles Jonhson Weasley

**Capitulo 9 - Charles Johnson Weasley**

- Charles Johnson Weasley – Olívio chamou, então um garoto alto e forte saiu do meio dos calouros, seus cabelos vermelhos, não deixavam dúvidas de que família descendia, nem muito menos o sorriso preso em seus lábios.

Charlie como era conhecido andou com calma, apreciando o tumulto que seus passos faziam, e se sentou no banco, por um momento antes de fechar os olhos seu olhar encontrou os da madrinha e sorriu para ela confiante.

Ele quase gargalhou quando ouviu algumas alunas da mesa da Grifinória conversando animadas sobre ele ser o filho de Jorge Weasley e tão bonito quão o pai... Mas ele se limitou a piscar para elas e sorrir, estas ficaram coradas e ainda mais encantadas com o ruivo.

**Charles Weasley... **

Eu mesmo em pessoa...

**Outra mente interessantíssima vinda desta família...**

Se você está dizendo...

**Porque não se acha interessante...**

Oh, claro que acho mas eu prefiro não me gabar.

**Discreto, e dono de uma mente ágil e de uma coragem formidável, tem o talento de unir e de encorajar a todos, sua lealdade é inabalável... E pelo visto também é modesto.**

Prefiro que não seja eu a louvar meus talentos, seria no mínimo vergonhoso ou indelicado...

**Ah, seria, mas mesmo assim outros não acham isso.**

É claro tipos como Gilderoy Lockhart, ou algo do tipo, não me lembro bem do nome do cara mas ele é piada até hoje nos almoços de família, minha avó Molly fica irada com os gêmeos...

**É Gilderoy é bem esse tipo... Mas vamos esquecê-lo porque você não tem nada a ver com ele, nem mesmo poderiam ser colocados no mesmo lugar sem haver aquela nítida linha divisória...**

Graças a Merlim e Morgana... (Charlie riu e corou...)

**Você como eu disse tem qualidades interessantes e harmoniosas, é esperto e audacioso, prevejo que você será como aquele que lhe inspirou o nome...**

Sério?

**Sim eu vejo aqui em sua mente muitas coisas que me fazem lembrar o lendário Carlinhos Weasley.**

Eu não o conheci, o que é uma pena, mas ele deve ser formidável, porque nada contra a minha mãe, que puxa é uma beleza, mas eu acho a Mione a mais bela entre as Weasley, mesmo agora ela sendo uma Malfoy... E é o meu tipo de garota...

_**(o chapéu não deixou de soltar uma pequena gargalhada mental)**_

**É um belo tipo de garota. Todos sempre acham que é fácil julgar uma mente Weasley mas a cada tempo que passa mais difícil se torna, porém de ti não tenho dúvidas, a única casa que lhe faz jus, é a casa dos corajosos grifinórios, se prepare para brilhar nesta casa, onde sua coragem e liderança será necessária em tempos difíceis...**

**Vá Charlie Weasley, um verdadeiro herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor!**

**- GRIFINÓRIA...**

Uau!!!

Charlie abriu os olhos e se deparou com a grande massa de alunos da Grifinória todos em pé lhe aplaudindo. Caminhou em direção à mesa da sua casa, ainda se sentindo nas nuvens e guardando dentro de sua memória aquelas palavras que ele já sabia, apesar de tão novo, ser algo realmente importante. Assim que se sentou ao lado de Ginger ele pegou uma taça que ela lhe oferecia e viu que seu Padrinho e sua Madrinha lhe olhavam realmente felizes.

Na mesa dos professores Remus Lupin e Hermione Malfoy sorriam para o afilhado felizes de tê-lo na Grifinória.

Outro Weasley que arrastava multidões estava na Grifinória...

Charlie sorriu para os outros primos que estavam ao seu lado e quando ele levantou o olhar seus olhos se encontram de leve com outros tão azuis quantos os dele, e que lhe sorriam em silêncio...

Quando adormeceu pela primeira vez no dormitório que seria seu por muitos anos, a última lembrança que levou para o mundo dos sonhos foi justamente aquele olhar.

**Fim do capitulo Nove.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Quem seria a dona dos olhos azuis?

Bem eu realmente aprecio este Weasley…de todos este é o meu Weasley favorito…sim…eu sei que há o Caleb, mas o Caleb é muito Black e quase um pouco Malfoy…sim tb há a Ginger, mas assim como a Pandora este Weasley dá-me paz…confiança…segurança e sem dúvida eu sei que as suas capacidades como líder vão ser necessárias…

No fundo ele é um líder nato, cujo poder, diferente dos Blacks, é suave, como se em vez de impor o respeito por meio de regras ou do receio que as pessoas possam ter dele, ele o faça com apenas a sua presença!!!!

Aí está um grande líder Weasley!!! E o nome dele não poderia ser outro!!!! E ele tem uns padrinhos adoráveis tb…parece-me perfeita até mesmo a escolha dos padrinhos….

Ah e adorei o modo como ele descreveu que a Mione era o tipo dele de garota….

E ainda por cima é um ruivo bonitão (tb qual deles não é) mas acima de tudo charmoso!!!!

Ele é filho de que gémeo? O George?

Muito feliz com este Weasley!!!!

E muito curiosa acerca da garota de olhos azuis que lhe preencheram até os sonhos!!!!!

Beijos

**Coment da Lemmie-chan:**

Charlie Totalmente charmoso e encantador, e nada arrogante por isso! Isso sim é um achado! Pobres garotas... Hehehe

**Nota da Autora:**

Aiai... será que vocês também ficaram suspirando pelo Charlie como eu? por que nossa esse ruivo fará muito sangue ferver nas veias... E ele será... 

Mariana: sim ele é filho do Jorge e da Angelina... e que gato ele é! e sobre essa garota que lhe preencheu os sonhos, bom o que dizer dela, além de que... bom vou deixar essa informação para negociar com você... rsrsrs... sim eu sou má as vezes eu sei...

kisses... a lemmie-chan, a mione03, ao Vitor: e sim, Vi você acertou a dona dos olhos azuis..., ao Vinicius... e ao meu proprio Weasley.

kisses Vivis Drecco.


	10. Capitulo 10 julia Lovegood logbotton

**Capitulo 10 – Julia Lovegood Longbotton.**

- Julia Lovegood Longbotton – disse Olívio se esforçando para falar mais alto por causa do barulho que a mesa da Grifinória ainda fazia pela seleção de Charlie.

Logo ele sorriu vendo uma bruxa de cabelos loiros muito longos sair do meio do grupo de novatos, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, eram tão calmos e brilhantes, que ela parecia uma pequena e distraída ninfa. Ela se sentou colocando o chapéu como se estivesse apenas arrumando um adereço interessante e não sendo selecionada. Tinha um sorriso meio de canto de boca, e se sentou bem quieta.

**Olá Lovegood!**

Olá... Chapéu...

**Você me lembra vagamente seu pai, um grande menino, na época que eu o conheci ainda meio inseguro, porém creio que ele tenha se tornado com o tempo o homem que eu vislumbrei que seria...**

Tenho certeza que ele se tornou...

**Mas você me recorda muito sua mãe, uma mente tão etérea que parecia vagar entre os mundos mágicos, uma grande sonhadora, eu vejo que você também sonha...**

Ah, sim porém odeio ter pesadelos.

**Ninguém gosta... Sua mente não é limitada pelas regras sociais ou matérias, seu poder é tão forte quanto o das antigas bruxas e vejo em você traços concretos que não negam a sua descendência.**

Isso é algo maravilhoso de ser dizer, obrigada.

**Não há de que me agradecer... Mas há em você algo que não havia em sua mãe, um dom que busca o equilíbrio entre a realidade e a magia, sua mente é rápida em assimilar novos conhecimentos, mas preza a sabedoria que vem com o tempo... Não há outra casa onde você possa se encaixar tão confortavelmente como a Corvinal...**

Eu já suspeitava...

**Há coragem e astúcia em você, mas existe acima de tudo o desejo de compartilhar o conhecimento...**

**Você é...**

**- Corvinal!**

Compartilhar...

A mesa da Corvinal recebeu Julia com palmas e sorrisos, ela retribui cada um mas assim que se sentou, seu olhar ficou preso em outro lugar...

**Fim do capitulo Dez.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Que Vivis mazinha!!!! Que história é essa de olhar preso noutro lugar? Que lugar? Eu posso começar a ter ideias…sem dúvida…mas bem vamos ver o que vem nos capítulos seguintes…antes de dar a minha opinião…

Gostei dela….bem semelhante ao que imagino da Luna, simples e serena…ela é meio etérea, como se não estivesse no nosso mundo na totalidade..mas acho que isso faz parte da sua personalidade e eu sei que há-de haver algo escondido por trás disso…Vivis esconde sempre qualquer coisa…..

Gostei de Julia!!!!

Ps: olhos azuis……será que é o que eu estou a pensar!!!!! (Mariana rindo Hamletianamente)

Comentario da Lemmie-chan:

Jules... Sonhadora como a mãe, gentil como o pai... Como não simpatizar de imediato com ela? Novamente um olhar... Hm... Corvinal... Realmente gosto dessa casa! É minha "segunda opção"... Não que ela seja inferior à Sonserina, claro, mas... Minha alma é Verde&Prata!

Nota da Autora:

Jules... ela não é linda!!!!

E sim as vezes eu sou má... mas vocês me amam mesmo assim certo? ( - ), eu adoro a Jules...

Mas outra coisa muito importante, a Lemmie-chan fez Dolls dos personagens desta fic, postarei elas no meu profile hoje, e sempre q postar um capitulo novo postarei a doll... é uma mais linda que a outra, então mil kisses para a Lemmie-chan eu te adoro!!!!

Mione03: obrigada por comentar três vezes no mesmo dia... rsrsrs e por livre e espontanea vontade kkk. você é tão Cute! E sim Tornado caiu como uma luva para a Alhena pelos dois motivos que você citou. Bom eu já te disse o motivo do olhar embevecido da Anna né... aiai... E quer dizer que o Charlie é o resumo de tudo o que uma mulher quer? Eu concordo contigo... rsrs e meus comentarios sempre existirão... eu sei pq sou bruxa!!!! rsrsrs. Te adoro muito, muito, muito... seus comentários como sempre me deixam tão feliz que minhas idéas ficam mais fortes e com mais vontade de ir para o papel (ou pc sei lá... rsrsrs) beijos...

Lemmie Greenvile Terã: aiai que nome lindo... obrigada, pelas dolls eu amei todas... foi tudo tão perfeito!!! você como sempre é MARAVILHOSA... Três hurras para o Tornado Weasley! Hip hip HURRA! Hip hip HURRA! Hip hip  
HURRA, e se você for internada, por se apaixonar por essa lista de garotos maravilhosa iremos juntas e dominaremos o hospicio...E sim Charlie, Ginger, Alhena e outros são q fazem nos amarmos a Grifinoria... kisses!

kisses a todos que comentaram, e aos q não um aviso, Vivis movida a reviews!!!! até mais...


	11. Capitulo 11  Larissa Brown Weasley

**Capitulo 11 – Larissa Weasley.**

- Larissa Weasley – Olívio chamou, já sentindo meio que um cansaço ao dizer a palavra Weasley, afinal era o suficiente para um murmúrio se iniciar.

Uma garota muito bonita de pela bem clara caminhou lentamente até o banco, seus olhos castanhos estavam levemente tremendo, e ela acabou ficando mais pálida ao se sentar, realçando as sardas que tinha por seu belo rosto.

De todas as garotas Weasley ela era a que mais lembrava fisicamente Gina Weasley, porém as coincidências ficavam por ali, ela lembrava muito mais o pai do que a mãe em comportamento.

Ela suspirou profundamente quando Olívio colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela.

**Hummm, outra Weasley, pelo visto a era de domínio de homens na família cai por terra...**

Ah sim, dessa vez temos mais mulheres para defender a família.

**E você gosta disso? Ou preferiria ser a única?**

Bom é uma pergunta estranha, e com certeza seria não, por Merlim se já existe toda essa super proteção masculina na família com um monte de garotas imagina se eu fosse a única, sinceramente não, são apenas – ela disse como um tom de ironia - três primos mais velhos, um irmão germano, dois primo mais novo, e outros primos por consideração e sem contar os meus tios!!!

**É deve ser bem difícil ser uma garota Weasley.**

Ah, mas tem milhares de coisas que fazem compensar, como por exemplo ter milhares de músculos para te defender quando for absolutamente necessário, ou quando você não quer ter que fazer o trabalho sujo...

**Certo, vejo em você muito de seu pai, e sei que sua lealdade será uma das características mais apreciadas, porém vejo uma influência não tão interessante de sua mãe, sua casa jamais seria a Corvinal, você realmente não acredita que conhecimento é poder, e na Sonserina você ficaria tão longe da sua casa que seria solitária, sua sensibilidade ficaria magoada lá, você gosta de estar no meio do agito e acha que a vida pode ser uma eterna diversão...**

Uma festa sempre!

**Só tome cuidado para não deixar de lado seus dons nem permitir que seus valores sejam os de outras pessoas!**

**Bem vinda à casa da...**

**- Grifinória!!!**

- ótimo!

Novamente a mesa da Grifinória se agitava e batia palmas, e Larissa rapidamente se juntou aos primos recém selecionados, ela estava sorrindo bobamente para Charles enquanto Anna lhe abraçava...

Larissa então se virou e esperou a seleção de seu irmão.

**Fim do capitulo Onze.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Porque aqui ela me parece tão diferente de em "O dilema da Varinha"???

Bem, se ela tem características do pai, não pode ser tão odiosa como a mãe dela…como o Ron pode casar com aquela…bem eu não gosto dela…mas deixemos isso de parte, se dizes que se parece com o pai tudo bem, mas até agora (mesmo sem ter lido a selecção do irmão dela) prefiro-o a ele!!!!

E porque ela tem semelhanças com Gina? Bem eu ainda tenho dúvidas em relação a esse tema, então vou esperar….só espero que ela não seja assim tão insuportável como me pareceu no primeiro contacto com ela…

E já posso contar com alguns infortúnios que lhe irão acontecer…afinal na mesma escola que certos Blacks é impossível não lhe acontecer nadinha de nada!!!! (meras suposições)

Deixemos isso e passemos ao jovem ou à jovem seguinte…

Beijos

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Larissa... Ela provou que sabe bem se aproveitar do lado masculino de sua família! E que lado... Talvez um pouco mais festeira que eu... Mas realmente sou caseira, então, não significa muita coisa... Teve um começo meio conturbado em Dilema da Varinha... Mas, única e exclusivamente pelo Caleb, estou disposta a esquecer o passado e dar a ela uma nova chance D

**Nota da Autora:**

Sorry!!! desculpas mesmo pessoal era para eu ter postado an segunda, mas acredite, não tive nenhum tempo quase e quando estava com tempo, o ffnet não logava ...

Agora temos este capitulo que muitas pessoas estavam esperando apra cair matando.. a Larissa já tem um fã clube ao inverso!!!

Espero que vocês tenham visto algumas mudanças nesta Larissa após dois anos da fic O Dilema da Varinha... Será que ela mudou? Só sei que ela terá certos problemas com certas máfias!!! (vivis já falando demais e parando agora rindo hamletianamente...)

Agora aos Coments que me fizeram feliz:

Mione03: Você viu que Dolls lindas!!! E tem agora as versões novas, vou psotar da proxima vez, pois hoje estou com tempo contado... e Sim a Jules é uma bela mistura dos pais... eu também adoro o jeito dela de ser... e Sim você está curiosa com os olhares? jura? que bom era essa mesma a minha intenção!!!! Espero que você esteja amando esses babies... E pode deixar que postarei as dolls, e você os coments! te adoro mutto!

Kadu: quer dizer que eu sou a ruiva do seu coração? Interessante!!! E tanks.. por ler... eu sei que sou uma criatura fascinante e apaixonante as vezes...

kisses!

E a Lemmie-chan por arrasar nas dolls e a Mari, por betar!!! amo vocês duas!


	12. Capitulo 12  Harry Brown Weasley

**Capitulo 12 – Harry Weasley.**

Harry Weasley – Olívio chamou rápido sedento para que o último Weasley daquele ano fosse selecionado.

Logo o garoto ruivo e com sardas pelo rosto, se sentou no banco e esperou que o chapéu fosse colocado em sua cabeça.

Quem não o conhecesse poderia achar que ele estava muito calmo, mas na verdade Harry sentia uma grande animação dentro dele, e nervosismo e certo medo também.

Sua irmã gêmea a quem devotava profundo carinho e amor fora selecionada para a Grifinória e agora ele temia ser separado definitivamente dela.

**Olá Weasley...**

Você deve ter falado muito isso hoje não?

**Há sim... Mas eu não me canso e algo me diz que ainda encontrarei outros Weasley pela frente...**

É provável.

**Ah, antes de começarmos a ter uma pequena conversa poderia dar um recado a sua irmã para mim?**

Claro!

**É que ela errou na contagem dos primos de sangue, são mais... **

Como? (Harry estava se sentindo confuso)

**Basta dizer isso a ela sim?**

Pode deixar.

**Ótimo! Vejo coisas ótimas aqui dentro dessa cabeça.**

Sério? (Harry estava descrente)

**Ah sim, mas acho que você ainda tem que melhorar muito a sua auto estima rapaz...**

Tente ser mais um em uma família numerosa que tem seu nome escrito no hall da fama, e veja se consegue que sua estima seja alta por muito tempo e sempre... Existem alto e baixos...

**Bom... Mas eu lhe digo que você tem motivos para crer que deveria se colocar em melhor estima...**

Se você está dizendo...

**Você acha que não tem fibra nem coragem suficiente, crê fortemente que será um Lufa-lufa, apenas por ser a casa que a todos aceita, mas lhe digo, você será brilhante nessa casa, porém não se esqueça que ela é dos leais e para ser leal tem que ser corajoso, existem muitos modos de se enfrentar o perigo, mas estar disposto a enfrentar o perigo por lealdade e justiça é para bem poucos...**

**Se lembre de Cedrico Diggory, um bruxo magnífico que teve um fim doloroso, porém nunca em nenhum momento de sua vida foi desleal ou injusto, ele pôde não lutar em nenhuma batalha mas ele deixou marcas fortes no mundo bruxo... **

**Então eu digo, lhe coloco na Lufa-lufa não por você não ter qualidades, é por exatamente você as ter em demasia que você irá para lá...**

**- Lufa-lufa!**

A mesa da Lufa-lufa explodiu em palmas à chegada de Harry, que foi andando calmamente até lá...

Mas sua calma era apenas aparente, dentro de Harry ardia pela primeira vez um grande orgulho de si mesmo.

E foi com um sorriso radiante que ele se sentou à mesa que seria a de sua casa por sete anos e cumprimentou os novos amigos que lhe vinham dar as boas vindas.

Do outro lado do salão Larissa o olhava entristecida, mas quando viu o sorriso nos lábios do irmão também sorriu.

Todos sorriam para o _último_ Weasley daquele ano.

**Fim do capitulo Doze.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Espera será que é o que eu estou a pensar!!!! Aquele _último_….

Tu és demoníaca….

Sem dúvida de todos os capítulos este foi o que me deixou mais curiosa…algo me diz que….aquele _último_ não foi o acaso…mas…o que tu tens em mente?!?!?!?

Olha que eu sou capaz de ir aí para saber…XD

Aposto que quando leres isto que eu escrevi vais estar com um daqueles sorrisos extremamente irritantes para mim, e aposto que tb para outros leitores, aquele sorriso Hamletiano que me deixa pocessa…a sorte é que eu agora tb sei o que é deixar-te curiosa…se bem que eu acho que sou mais boazinha que tu…mas deixemos isso de lado…

Como eu disse antes…eu gosto do Harry…e não sei porquê não o imaginava na Lufa-lufa, mas tudo bem…sem dúvida a lealdade é uma característica dele assim como a justiça…e a Lufa-lufa deve ser mais levada a sério do que se costuma fazer!!!

E que Merlin não o deixe ter o mesmo fim que Cedrico…

Gostei dele….

Beijos

Vivis é má!!!!!

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Harry... Ele sem dúvidas sente a pressão de tentar se destacar entre tantos primos e primas... Ainda mais com tantos primos e primas extraordinários... Viva os Lufa-Lufas! Eles são fofos ao extremo!!! E que negócio de que a Larissa errou a conta foi esse? Viviiiis???

**Nota da Autora:**

Sim temos um Weasley na Lufa-Lufa!!! e é o nosso meigo e doce Harry... o Leal Harry... o que dizer sobre ele? sem falar demais... eu o adoro! E aposto que depois dele, alguns verão a Lufa lufa com outros olhos...

Mari: hummm você reparou no ultimo? interessante e sim estou com aquele sorriso preso em meu rosto... e sobre eu ser demoniaca, bom só as vezes... rsrsrs.

Lemmie: Sobre o erro de contagem? eu não sei de nada (vivis rainha do mistério!)

kisses a todos amo vocês, deixem coment e me façam feliz!!!


	13. Capitulo 13 Thor Greyback

**Capitulo 13 – Thor Greyback.**

- Thor Greyback – Olívio anunciou fazendo todo o salão ficar em silêncio.

Logo o "_pequeno_" Thor caminhou rapidamente até ao banco. Sabia que todos estavam olhando para ele. Afinal de contas não era todo dia que o filho de um lobisomem comensal da morte lendário era selecionado em Hogwarts. Por um momento antes de se sentar no banco os olhos de Thor cruzaram com os do diretor de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, que o observava atentamente e para a surpresa do pequeno Viking com um ar de satisfação.

Ele era realmente alto para a idade, e até mesmo mais alto que Charles Weasley e também arrancou alguns suspiros das garotas enquanto passava.

Seus cabelos loiros, eram longos e estavam trançados em algumas partes deles, como manda a tradição celta. Seu rosto era muito bonito mas uma beleza selvagem e marcante.

No outro ano ele receberia um apelido que o acompanharia por toda a sua vida...

**Olá Thor, o Deus trovão...**

Ah, sim... Oi como estás?

**Eu estou bem obrigado por perguntar.**

De nada...

(Thor se remexeu inquieto quando sentiu sua mente ser invadida)

**Oh, não se preocupe, tudo aqui será o mais absoluto segredo...**

Nunca lhe contaram que em uma escola tudo o que é absolutamente segredo é com certeza o mais comentado?

**Sim, mas não correrá esse risco, sua mente é fabulosa, e não poderia deixar de ser com sua linhagem. Os homens de sua família, assim como as mulheres são fabulosos …**

Creio que não lhe entendi...

**Ah chegará à hora para tudo jovem Thor, por hoje eu lhe selecionarei, para a sua nova casa...**

Minha segunda família...

**Certo, você tem um ideal de honra forte, seu nome é importante para você, você se orgulha de suas origens apesar de todos lhe dizerem o contrário.**

Meu pai pode ter sido uma pessoa de índole duvidosa mas para mim ele sempre será o meu pai, um por sinal muito presente e amoroso enquanto eu crescia. Eu aprendi algumas boas coisas com ele, assim como aprendi também muitas coisas erradas, mas vamos esquecer essa parte...

**Exato, seu poder físico só será superado por seu poder mágico e intelectual, sua paixão por aventuras e lendas, por segredos constantemente lhe levarão a enfrentar o perigo, e aí sua coragem várias vezes será testada e creio que não vacilará, mas de todas as casas existe uma em que você será aceito e admirado, onde terá liberdade de agir.**

Sim a Sonserina... (Thor pensou feliz)

**Ah sim lá também... Com certeza, mas você meu jovem tem algo mais além de astúcia Sonserina, você tem o conhecimento antigo e o prazer em conhecer, você mudará o modo de ver as pessoas de sua casa e será formidável...**

**Eu poderia lhe colocar na Sonserina, mas não seria bom pra alguns e nem pra ti agora, porque você tem uma missão...**

**E a casa que lhe será sua segunda família é a **

**- Corvinal!**

Eu não acredito!

Quando o chapéu gritou o nome da casa da Corvinal para o gigante loiro, todos ficaram em silêncio, a Sonserina que já dava como certa a escolha de Thor estava imersa em choque assim com Thor que teve que levar um leve empurrão de Olívio para se levantar, mas logo a mesa da Corvinal bateu palmas com entusiasmo para Thor, que se sentou à mesa tentando sorrir, ainda sofrendo o impacto das palavras do chapéu.

Foi apenas após alguns minutos que ele conseguiu se recuperar totalmente e foi quando também conseguiu ver o brilho de orgulho nos olhos de Remus.

E seu último pensamento aquela noite foi que fora um dia estranho, uma noite esquisita e que seu pai iria lhe deserdar...

**Fim do capitulo Treze.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Gostei da imagem que deste dele, nada a ver com a imagem que tenho de Greyback pai, mas sem dúvida o último pensamento dele me fez sorrir…

Apesar de estar a princípio bastante relutante em relação a ele, um pouco como o Sirius, eu gostei dele…especialmente do facto dele estar intimamente relacionado com as lendas e com aquela coisa de tranças celtas…tens ideia de como eu adoro a imagem que eu tive dele…pois até eu me surpreendi…

E aquela coisa de Deus Trovão promete…

Bem surpresa das grandes aí está alguém de quem eu gosto e nunca imaginei que tal aconteceria…e com certeza posso imaginar que o pai dele terá vontade de o deserdar…na Cornival….até eu posso sentir o choque dele e dos outros presentes na sala…

E ah..finalmente esclareces quem é o director…Remus…muita dor de cabeça ele terá com aqueles jovens a seu cargo…

Beijos

Estes últimos capítulos têm vindo a me surpreender cada vez mais…

**Comentário da Lemie-chan:**

Thor! Bom, eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela aparência dele! E eu acho que todos conseguiram pescar as indiretas da Vivis deste capítulo... E elas não foram poucas.

**Nota da Autora:**

Bom!!! Apresento a vocês amigas e amigos o Thor!!! Filhe de Fenrir!!! e que apesar de ser muito, muito Sonserino, é da Corvinal... Nem preciso dizer que ele receberia um berrador no dia seguinte, se Fenrir estivesse em condições de enviar um, o choque não deixou!

Eu gosto e muito do Thor, e espero que você o acompanhe nesta trajatória que sera CI.

Tenho uma pequena nota triste para dizer a vocês, estou sem pc, em casa, por isso talvez nosso cronograma fique um pouco alterado, mas nesta semana ainda temos os gêmeos Vega e Pollux Black!!! Aguardem!!!

Agora a **Mione03**: Oie amiga! obrigada por sempre estar aqui comentando, e quer dizer que irá me abandonar em breve? vai viajar para onde? E segundo eu lhe tenho no meu orkut: me add? Vivis Drecco!! Só tem eu lá!!! E se quiser procura a comunidade fics da vivis drecco, e responde uma enquete que está lá, quero muito saber sua resposta sobre ela!!! E agora as respostas em si do seu coment! Sim a Larissa está diferente, afinal muitas coisas aconteceram em dois anos, nas proximas shorts fics do ciclo Secretus, você verá que ela teve uns dias bem dificeis... rsrsrsrs...E sobre a contagem errada, todas me falam a mesma coisa: espero que a mione esteja gravida!!! Porém notem uma coisa se ela estiver gravida, será um Black Malfoy e não um novo Weasley! Então descartem a Mione, pelo menos por enquanto! E nossa faltam deixa eu ver... Dez seleções!!!! E sim esse Harry é muito especial, bom apos eu fazer um Harry em Secretus como direi... deixa pra lá isso... eu criei um Harry interessante, espero que você, goste e muito dele, do jeito timido dele, e como não ser inseguro, tendo os primos que ele tem, mas veremos ele quando crescer!!! E ainda bem que você reparou bem na frase do chapéu!!! Kisses te adoro muito, e muito!!!! E calma que ainda terei algumas coisas apra lhe deixar curiosa além de contagem errada e olhares.. (vivis rindo Hameltianamente)!!!

Agora só posto com comentários!!!!

Dolls de CI em trajes normais no profile!


	14. Capitulo 14 Vega Black

**Capitulo 14 – Vega Black**

Vega Black – Olívio chamou e quase caiu para trás ao vê-la se aproximar, definitivamente Sirius devia ter grandes problemas com aquela bela garota...

Hermione estava sorridente e Draco já se preparava para sorrir mais ainda...

Remus começava a orar para que pelo menos a afilhada fosse para a Grifinória... Pois ela tinha coragem de sobra...

**Black...**

_**O chapéu se arrumou na cabeça de Vega Black e sorriu já dizendo em voz alta a primeira e sonora letra da casa...**_

**Son**

_**Mas parou estupefato...**_

**Oh meu Merlim...**

**Uma Black de corpo e alma e duplamente Black... Desde Hermione eu não vejo isso, mas ela era naquela altura ainda mais Black de sangue do que de alma, coisa que hoje em dia sei que já não é...**

É eu sei, ela é minha irmã e infelizmente por causa do tolo mor Voldemort não pôde ser criada em plenitude por nossos pais...

**Uma lástima, porém naquela época Hogwarts ainda não estava preparada para tal explosão Black aqui...**

É bom ela estar! Daqui a pouco você estará selecionando meu irmão gêmeo...

**Oh nossa... Deixe-me ver em sua mente, são tantas coisas extraordinárias aqui...**

Pode ficar à vontade... Será um dos poucos que poderá se gabar de ler a mente de Vega Black...

**Ah sim... Uma oclumente e tão nova... Lições de casa?**

Minha mãe é muito boa em Oclumência...

**Eu me lembro...**

Ela deu trabalho para você?

**Ah sim... (Chapéu sorrindo em meio à nostalgia...) Mente extraordinária aquela, porém seu pai foi mais trabalhoso, tive dificuldade de colocá-lo na Grifinória havia certos desejos dele na Sonserina...**

Desejos? Meu pai? Ele é tão Grifinório! (Vega duvidava haver alguém mais Grifinório que seu lindo pai...).

**Ah, mas sua mãe já era uma Sonserina...**

Ah sim... Entendi.

**Poderíamos ficar aqui horas conversando, mas acho que estão nos apressando... Deve ser porque eu quase disse algo no começo, mas sua mente é fascinante demais...**

São claramente, aqueles tolos cabeças ocas, que não sabem esperar... Deve ser a mesa da Grifinória gritando... Meu pai e meu tio Remus são os únicos Grifinórios que se salvam… Ah... (Vega sorriu se recordando de algo) e a minha mana... Mas ela é quase uma Sonserina... Ah… também alguns Weasley, não todos, aquele Ronald é um purgante... E seus filhos por Merlin, ele e aquela mulher sem intelecto não deviam procriar...

**Bom você é corajosa, mas certamente não é Grifinória, mas seria brilhante lá sabe...**

Por Morgana, quer dizer por Merlim, vamos ser corajosos… Tudo bem... Mas eles são meio idiotas…

**Por que arrumou sua frase anterior?**

Como?

**Você disse por Morgana e depois retificou... Eu vejo que você admira Morgana...**

Ah é porque eu admiro duas Morganas, mas eu prefiro que uma delas não saiba disso...

**Ah entendo...**

**É inteligente demais... Deve ser algo na mistura Sirius e Bellatrix que causa tamanho poder intelectual.**

Duo Black.

**Mas definitivamente você não é Corvinal, eles lhe entediariam...**

Não tenha dúvida disso, não entendo como a amiga de minha irmã, Luna, foi parar nessa casa... Ela é realmente engraçada... Nem um pouco entediante.

**A Luna foi um caso especial... **

**Você é leal, extremamente leal, não pensa duas vezes em fazer algo para salvar ou proteger quem ama... Mas sua lealdade é difícil de se obter, então com certeza sua casa não seria Lufa – lufa**

Prefiro nem comentar isso... (Vega pensou sarcasticamente)

**Sonserina... Ah essa casa lhe faz jus... Sua sede de conhecimento será elogiada assim como seu sarcasmo natural e sua disposição para o poder...**

**Mas essa casa é difícil... **

Eu gosto de desafios...

**Você está dizendo isso porque disputará com ela não é?**

Sim.

**Bom, para alguém com tantas qualidades uma disputa fará bem...**

**Sonserina!!!**

Com prazer...

Toda a Sonserina aplaudia de pé...

Ainda havia alguns rostos tensos afinal o chapéu começara a falar o nome da casa e parara, depois ficara em silêncio por um tempo meio longo, mas a força com que ele dissera Sonserina não dava margens a erros e o sorriso de Vega Black não escondia sua satisfação. Logo todos os rapazes da Sonserina se acotovelavam para cederem um lugar ao lado deles à bela Black, mas ela caminhava com passos charmosos até ao lado de Caleb Weasley, que sorria para ela.

E por um momento Caleb soube que tinha novos inimigos, já que esta lhe beijou no rosto antes de se sentar ao seu lado e cumprimentar Morgana.

- longa conversa M&B? – Morgana perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- ah sabe como é, - Vega disse com um sorriso capaz de iluminar a escuridão mais densa do mundo ao ouvir o apelido que Caleb lhe dera... - ele estava relembrando alguns fatos do passado - os dois amigos sorriram e ficaram em silêncio.

Vega levantou uma taça e brindou com a mãe que estava do outro lado do salão, escondida atrás de uma pilastra, Vega assim como a mãe quase não se continha de tanta felicidade e orgulho, era fabuloso ser Black! E ainda mais vestindo a veste verde e prata...

Logo seria a vez de Pollux

Draco já estava levantando a taça para Hermione que ainda murmurava...

- falta um!

**Fim do capitulo Quatorze.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Mas que mulher!!!! Esta é daquelas!!! Bem…vai dar muito trabalhinho a Hogwarts, mas eu gostei dela, tem personalidade forte, também como não podia, com uma mãe daquelas e filha de um duo Black….

Só posso esperar muitos problemas em torno dela…

Beijos

Ps: sem falar que a adorei em "O dilema da varinha"

Encrenqueira mas com poder…nenhuma casa lhe assentaria melhor que a Sonserina!!!!

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Vega. Poucas pessoas podem se dizer nascidas de um amor tão grande. Um número menor ainda pode dizer que carrega em si o poder dessa paixão canalizado... Mas ela pode! E, se ela for uma fração da mãe, já posso dizer que adoro ela...

**Nota da Autora - ou seja minha nota:**

oie... todos podem comprar um bombom para a Mione03, porque por causa de nossas conversas no mundo orkut, eu antecipei a apresentação dos Gêmeos Black!!! ouseja podem paparica-la!!!!

Vega Black, a minha garota Black, uma bela garota criada pela Bela Bella e pelo Suspiro Sirius!!! aiai... Garota de Gênio forte e bem decidida, espero que tenha gostado dela, e como já viram um pouco dela em Dilema de uma varinha já sabem mais ou menos o que esperar dessa Duo Black... ela é um anjo!!! de candura que nem eu!

Aos que comentaram pelo msn (vitor, vinicius, Kadu, e Rael!) meu tanks... por aqui mesmo... rsrsrs e Rael, sim é verdade eu sou uma garota comprometida e ele é muito ciumento.. sabe como é... o tipo de homens como ele não escondem o que sentem... rsrsrs

**Lemmie-chan:** vou responder a todos os coments agora tá?: sim a jules é maravilhosa mesmo... ela é tão sweet!!! e a doll dela é tudo de bom, to esperando tu enviar as outras para eu postar!!! E o Caleb agradece pela trégua que você deu a Larissa, ele diz que você está no coração dele por isso... e pode deixar que o Harry leu todo o recado e disse assim: obrigada Lemmie eu hoje em dai já penso assim... E o Thor é tudo de bom... aiai... ele mandou uma piscada de olho para a Eloar, ou seja pra ti!!! E sim capitulos novos chegadno só falta o pc colaborar... Te I love you!!! rsrsrs

**Mione03**: oie de novo... agora me aguenta!!!! Bem vinda a casa verde e prata se sinta em casa, e sim acabou-se o antigo tempo agora somos Poder, astucia , honra... e milhares de outras qualidades que não da pra citar todas aqui... rsrsrs Você não imagina a cara do Thor, até hj ele me olha com cara de não creio que você me colocou na Corvinal!!! Sorte dele o Fenrir ter ficado em choque por um bom tempo, senao o que ia ter de berrador assassino e de mudanças no testamento, rsrsrs e ele é bem Draco, nunca em hipotese nenhuma imaginou ser de outra casa além da Sonserina.. mas tudo bem verás que o fato dele naos er verde e prata nao o deixa menos verde e prata em alguns quesitos... e gostou da reação do Remus... ele é um otimo bruxo e sabe como é ser julgado, jamais julgaria Thor pelo que o pai dele fez...e sim eu deixei varias e varias pistas nessa fic... E como ja lhe respondi sobre amione estar gravida, deixo isso em segredo... rsrsrsrs... Te i love you too!!! e ansiosa para ver o qeu voce acha da Vega!!!

Kisses a Todos!!!


	15. Capitulo 15 Pollux Black

**Capitulo 15 - Pollux Black**

- Pollux Black – Olívio disse e deu um passo para trás ao ver o garoto alto e com cara de poucos amigos se sentar no banco...

Hermione trocou um olhar rápido com o pai que estava ao lado da mãe, que exibia um sorriso orgulhoso...

Era a única esperança que restava para os Grifinórios da família Black.

**Black**...

É obvio... O que você tanto conversava com minha irmã hein?

**Hummm ciumento... Bem filho de quem é...**

Acho que você está fugindo da pergunta...

**Calma, eu sou um objeto por mais que ela tenha me fascinado...**

Ah você confessa! Que absurdo... Não tem vergonha não? Ela tem a idade para, meu Merlim ser bisneta da sua bisneta...

**Essa medida não existe, mas deixa-me terminar: ela me fascinou, porém ainda sou um objeto.**

E vai morrer um, eu que ia transmutá-lo em gente, mas não irei mais...

**Você ia? (chapéu pensando sonhador)**

Ah sim eu decidi isso há três anos quando meu pai me contou sobre você, mas devido ao seu interesse em minha irmã isto está fora de questão, não vou colocar um bruxo tarado no mundo, ainda mais com minha doce e ingênua irmã nele...

**Ingênua e doce... Duas palavras, que eu não usaria, mas deixa isso pra lá... Eu tenho uma missão aqui...**

E vai continuar tendo ela por anos...

**Realmente filho de quem é...**

**Você é esperto... Muito esperto..**

Não ouse me colocar na Corvinal, ou eu perderei meu respeito por você...

**Eu disse esperto não inteligente...**

Está me chamando de burro?

**Não, com certeza não... Você tem os genes que como eu disse tem um poder intelectual acima da média humana...**

Ah ta... Só para saber...

**Você seria um ótimo Grifinório... É bem esquentado.**

É claro, desde que eles parem de se meter em enrascada pra salvar a pele de outros que não tem nada a ver e comecem a usar a coragem deles de forma mais inteligente... Pode me colocar lá... Farei uma revolução, logo todos chamarão a Grifinória de nova Grifinória... Será que posso mudar a cor? Definitivamente prefiro o verde e prata, talvez colocar um dragão Cromado verde como símbolo...

**Melhor não colocá-lo na Grifinória... Acho que você tem coragem demais e idéias demais... Corvinal realmente não é uma opção? Você fica bem em azul!**

Ah, por favor... Eu tenho cara de gostar de passar meus dias em algum lugar empoeirado conversando sobre algo que eu sei e outros não? Ficar na biblioteca é legal... Mas nem tanto.

**Certo, certo... Você tem lealdade e é sincero até demais... Mas seu humor não seria bem apreciado na Lufa-Lufa...**

Prefiro nem comentar isso... (Pollux pensou sarcasticamente)

**Eu já ouvi isso hoje...**

Sério de quem?

**Da sua irmã...**

Hummm era até uma pergunta tola...

**Você deseja fama, glória, poder, vida calma e tranqüila e sem muito esforço, quer ser respeitado por seus próprios méritos e acha que apenas isso vale a pena, gosta de ter honra... Muito interessante...**

Eu sou um homem muito interessante...

**Hummm... Você tem uma grande sede de conhecimento, mas ela parece já estar bem saciada...**

Você sabe quem é minha irmã mais velha? É difícil não ser culto com ela por perto.

**Ah sim... Hermione...**

É... Ela gosta de ensinar... Nem sei por que não virou professora antes...

**Ela tinha outra missão...**

É claro, na escola aposto que foi manter o couro do HP inteiro, depois provavelmente foi salvar o mundo e agora é agüentar o Malfoy...

**Você não gosta de seu cunhado?**

Claro que não! Ele ta dormindo com a minha irmã!!! (Pollux pensou com raiva que era óbvio que ele não gostava de alguém que dormia com a irmã dele...) Eu só não acabo com a raça dele visto que ele é pai dos meus sobrinhos e a filha mais velha dele é capaz de tirar meu couro e colocar de enfeite em uma árvore de natal bizarra...

**Ah sim a Morgana... Bela garota, ela é uma mente formidável também...**

Herdada com certeza da mãe... Aquele Malfoy só presta porque é casado com minha irmã...

**Ele foi um grande líder da Sonserina em sua época...**

É claro que foi, mas leve em consideração que naquela época, não havia ninguém brilhante na Sonserina, o coloque agora em nosso ano e ele viveria na sombra.

**Seu sobrinho Caleb gosta dele.**

Bom ele tem que gostar não é? É padrinho dele e mora com ele, não tem muita solução e Caleb é meio ingênuo.

**Ele é o chefe dessa casa... Que vós tanto preza...**

Outra coisa que ele deve a minha irmã, ela é a chefe da Grifinória, ele só foi convidado para ensinar Poções por dois fatores, é casado com ela e era afilhado do lendário Mestre Snape...

**Hummm vejo que tem respeito por Severus...**

Eu respeito quem merece e não cobiça minhas irmãs...

**Alguém já lhe disse que seria bom ser menos ciumento?**

Não... Por quê?

**Bom não querendo dizer nada mas já dizendo seria bom controlar seus ciúmes, é inevitável que bruxas como suas irmãs conquistem corações... Sua mãe mesmo foi a bruxa mais desejada de sua época e deve ainda ser...**

Mas é claro, apenas existe uma grande diferença entre desejar e tocar... Tipo, não ligo que olhem ou se tornem capachos delas, só não toquem nelas... Simples...

**Tarefa impossível, mas pense no que eu lhe disse...**

Vou pensar...

**Sério?**

Não, mas valeu mesmo assim...

**Bem filho de quem é... Mas deixemos isso de lado...**

**Certo, certo...**

**Sua casa então será...**

Você ainda tem dúvidas?

**Nunca as tive, estou apenas conversando, mas o que você diria para me convencer sobre isso se eu as tivesse?**

Bom, eu usaria primeiro meios sem causar dor e depois passaria a usá-las se necessário... E outra Caleb precisa de mim...

**Para ajudá-lo quando os outros mexem com ele?**

Claro que não, Caleb é um bruxo completamente capaz de se virar sozinho... Esses idiotas que mexem com ele têm sorte dele não fazer eles de polpa de tanto bater, magicamente falando...

**Não é o que dizem dele, dizem que ele não será um grande bruxo, sabe como é, sem grande força mágica! (chapéu sendo irônico...).**

Chapéu você está perdendo a memória? (pensando descrente)

**Não!**

Então você não viu a mente dele? Fala sério Caleb é um dos grandes bruxos que pisam na terra, apenas ainda não deu conta disso...

**Não é o que vêem nele.**

As pessoas normalmente não olham direito e só vêem o que querem...

**Então porque você não diz isso para ele...**

Ele saberá na hora certa, certas coisas temos que saber por nós mesmos...

**Sabedoria... Lealdade...**

**Inteligência, sarcasmo, ciúme...**

Está esquecendo algumas qualidades...

**É claro que estou... Preparado?**

Desde que nasci... Mas sabe, até que você é legal, se prometer não cobiçar minha doce maninha posso ver o que faço por você...

**Sério...**

Sério...

**Não cobiçarei...**

Ótimo, voltarei aos meus estudos...

**Você ainda não sabe como fazer?(Pensando com descrença!)**

Bom, teoricamente sei... Mas requer alguma prática ou você quer virar algo estranho e peludo em vez de um homem?

**Continue seus estudos...**

Certo...

**Sonserina...**

É obvio...

A noite parecia ser da Sonserina...

Draco olhava sorridente para Hermione que acabara de perder a aposta, ela e Sirius, já que Bella e Draco haviam apostado que todos os Blacks daquele ano seriam Sonserina...

A esperança de Sirius era o filho, já Mione achava que talvez Vega, mas eles provaram ser mais Black de Bella do que de Sirius...

A mesa estava em festa.

Pollux sentou ao lado de Vega e a abraçou possessivamente e sorriu para a irmã mais velha que o aplaudia de pé.

Agora ele poderia ficar de olho nelas e em Morgana, que podia não ser sua irmã, mas era inevitavelmente meia Black.

Apertou a mão do sobrinho Caleb e ambos sorriram cúmplices.

Seria formidável ser Sonserino...

Bella estava declaradamente rindo da cara de Sirius que olhava para a mesa da Sonserina com um misto de orgulho dos filhos e profunda tristeza, foi quando um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Sirius...

- tudo bem, minha Bella, você pode ter os gêmeos em sua casa, mas não se esqueça que a nossa primogênita foi de minha casa...

Bella sentiu seu sorriso apagar alguns segundos ao ouvir Sirius, mas deu de ombros logo depois e disse sutilmente...

- apenas porque o chapéu sabia que se colocasse ela na Sonserina, o Potter estaria morto no final do primeiro ano e ela seria descoberta por Voldemort... E sem contar que ela infelizmente não foi criada por mim, mas veja agora e me diga se ela não tem características Black, até o filho dela foi para a minha casa, meu caro, Sirius...

Sirius ficou amuado e viu sua dinastia rindo e brindando juntos na casa verde e prata, ele teve que sorrir ao vê-los brindando em homenagem a Bellatrix...

- é estrela, eu tenho que aceitar você ganhou...

Bella sorriu e esqueceu a platéia e deu um grande beijo em Sirius que se esqueceu que deveria estar triste...

**Fim do capitulo Quinze.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Sabes que eu gostei do Pollux…eles são realmente uns gémeos bem interessantes, eu achei um pouco mais do Sirius nele do que na Vega, talvez seja impressão minha, mas foi o que me pareceu, de qualquer forma ele tb foi adorável, e adorei o modo como ele falou do Caleb… e….eita garoto ciumento….

Beijos

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

**_– _**Pollux. Acho que o mesmo dito sobre Vega se aplica a ele... Com a diferença que ele deve ter puxado ao pai... Não o tanto que Sirius gostaria, pela casa para qual ele foi selecionado... Mas ainda sim, muito. O bastante para ele ser especial...

**Nota da (linda) Autora:**

OBA

Esse é o Pollux Black!!! Garoto um pouco possessivo, um pouco ciumento e com idéias fabulosas e mirabolantes... Dono de uma capacidade imensa de analisar as pessoas e de achar a Vega um doce e inocente (ela é não é?)... Um Black ao quadrado!!!! Não é a toa, que o chapéu previu muitas aventuras para está geração... Blacks ao quadrado, Zabinis, Malfoys e Weasleys... aiai, Sem Contar os Greyback, Lovegood e Jordans...

**Pollux is rules!!**

quem será o ser corajoso que irá flertar com a Vega hein????

Afinal além do mini Sirius temos tb o Sirius em pessoa, o Caleb, o Yan, o Yago, o Procion... ..

Mione03: kisses.

Lemmie-chan: pode ficar convencida!!! Kisses...


	16. Capitulo 16 Selene Morin Zabini

**Capitulo 16 – Selene Morin Zabini.**

Selene Morin Zabini – um rumor percorreu o salão enquanto Selene ia até ao banco. Quase que Olívio foi obrigado a pedir silêncio, principalmente à mesa da Sonserina que estava em polvorosa.

Selene olhou para os irmãos mais velhos e fez um gesto leve indicando que não tinha nada a ver com a comoção geral.

Mas não eram para menos os murmúrios, Selene era incrivelmente linda, assim como sua irmã mais velha, os cabelos negros que emolduravam o seu rosto eram lisos e levemente ondulados nas pontas, porém se Pandora tinha um ar de mistério nos olhos verdes, nos olhos verde mar de Selene era possível ver um brilho sensual, assim como seu andar, e ela era autêntica, realmente única...

Afinal estava usando as vestes da escola porém em seus pés era possível ver uma bota de cano alto e um leve ar militar. Sua saia era um pouco mais curta e usava seus cabelos soltos, porém com algumas tranças que eram adornadas com enfeites pratas. E um colar com uma nota musical podia se ver em seu belo colo.

Ela tinha também um belo sorriso desses que eram capazes de irradiar felicidade.

Ela se sentou educadamente e fechou os olhos ainda com um sorriso em sua face.

**Olá bela Selene.**

Olá...

**Que honra é lhe conhecer, eu já achava que esperaria anos para ter a oportunidade de ver outra garota grega, mas eu devo estar em uma década de sorte.**

Ah que isso... (Selene corou levemente)

**É sim, sua mente é estupenda, eu poderia ficar aqui um tempão enorme e ainda haveria o que desvendar...**

Não creio que seja tão misteriosa assim, minha irmã, sim é que exala mistério...

**Ah sim eu me recordo de Pandora, mas sabe de uma coisa eu daria tudo por um momento com sua mãe, ela seria uma bruxa que eu gostaria de conhecer.**

Oh, que meu pai é muito ciumento viu...

**Ah, nem me fala, e vamos mudar de assunto já enfrentei duros momentos com um ser bem ciumento minutos atrás...**

Ah você está falando de Pollux certo...

**Ah que outro bruxo encarna tão bem a palavra ciúmes com tanta classe?**

Nenhum...

**Deixa eu me concentrar em você elfa...**

Claro... (Selene começou a lembrar de uma música em sua mente...)

**Bela música, qual o nome?**

Ah, é _my Selene_ de uma banda de rock trouxa chamada Sonata Arctica que é a minha favorita...

**Um você é bem a filha da lua, afinal é misteriosa por ser imprevisível assim como a lua você tem suas fases, uma hora quer sorrir e cantar, na outra quer apenas estar em algum lugar calmo e com um violino em mãos...**

**Pode ser incrivelmente doce, mas tende ao fel às vezes com uma freqüência assustadora. É possessiva e apaixonada. Com você não existe um meio termo, é das extremidades, dos opostos que ama e flerta.**

**A única coisa em que você difere da lua é quanto aos seus sentimentos, nada que você sente é volátil, é tudo tão imenso e forte.**

**Sua alegria é sentida mais forte, assim como você sentirá a tristeza quando ela chegar...**

Tristeza...

**Sim, eu vejo que você pequena elfa, será uma grande bruxa, e seus sentimentos sempre serão seus guias, e com isso talvez haja lágrimas em seu caminho...**

Eu jamais terei medo de sentir, de seguir meu coração, mesmo que seja um caminho de lágrimas que ele me indicar.

**Nunca tive essa dúvida, sua casa é aquela onde você poderá se sentir segura, onde você encontrará seu sul e seu norte, não pode ser uma casa onde você não seja aceita completamente e aqui existe apenas uma casa que lhe abrigará nas tempestades...**

Uma casa que será mais que um lar...

**Sim será sua segunda família... Que fará seus talentos crescerem, onde sua astúcia e seu desejo por poder e crescimento pessoal será aplaudido, essa é uma era de honra para a sua casa e você será mais uma estrela da constelação, ou a Lua como desejar...**

**Bem-vinda à casa da serpente...**

**- Sonserina!**

Um acorde perfeito.

A mesa da Sonserina, que já estava preparada, deu uma grande recepção para Selene, os garotos tentavam se espremer para ceder um lugar para ela, mas antes que Selene conseguisse sequer conjeturar um lugar entre eles, Pollux se levantou e gritou

- seu lugar está guardado...

Selene o vendo, sorriu e correu até ele se sentando entre Pollux e Caleb, que lhe deu um beijo. Selene rapidamente tocou a mão da melhor amiga que estava do lado de Caleb e de Yan e em uma troca silenciosa de palavras se parabenizaram.

Selene então foi abraçada por Pollux.

Pandora e Yan jogaram cada um o seu presente para a irmã caçula e ela foi ainda brindada com um grande sorriso por Morgana.

E quase teve um ataque de tanto rir ao ouvir Yan dizendo bem humorado a Caleb e Pollux.

- cara se vocês dois já tinham alguns inimigos na Sonserina depois de quase arrastarem a M&B, agora vocês tem muito inimigos - e os dois amigos olharam e viram que metade dos rapazes da Sonserina os olhavam com uma certa raiva.

Pollux riu ainda mais.

- e ai deles se mexerem com as garotas...

- é, e estamos falando de todas, de você Pandora e de você também Morgana, agora vocês estão sobre nossa proteção. - Completou Pollux.

Morgana então riu e apontou Yan.

- por favor já basta ele...

Yan sorriu e pediu silêncio ao grupo, mas falou rapidamente.

- não se preocupem garotas, só falta o Yago e seus guardiões estarão com formação completa.

Vega bufou ao lado dele.

Do outro lado do salão Vivian estava abraçada ao marido, que parecia pensativo.

- o que está pensando amor?

- no que vou dar para os meus perfeitos filhos...

E se concentraram no caçula da família que estava sendo chamado agora.

**Fim do Capitulo Dezesseis.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

E não é que gostei dela….bem ela é diferente de Pandora, é mais sensual, como disses-te, mas não menos interessante…

E que bufo da Vega foi aquele….(Mariana rindo….assim como tu não cumpres com as ordens alfabéticas eu não cumpro com a ordem de leitura dos capítulos….XD)

Bem o que dizer de Selene….eu gosto do nome dela…e ela parece-me muito associada à lua, sem dúvida…vamos ver o que ela promete…

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

**_– _**Selene, a bruxa elfa, irmã mais moça da bruxa fada! Que família mágica! Ela sem dúvida seria minha amiga se fosse real... Compartilhamos pelo mesmo gosto pela música... Entre outras coisas.

**Nota da Autora:** Selene Morin Zabini... uma pequena que dará muito trabalho para certos garotos... Pobre Blaise! Eu adoro a Selene, assim como amo o nome dela, quando comecei a esboçar a familia Zabini ela foi a primeira que surgiu em minha mente, praticamente já formada, com seu jeito de ser especial e forte. Ela surgiu e logo apos seu gêmeo pulou a janela da minha criatividade... espero que gostem dos meus caçulas... O que mais dizer de Selene de que ela é my selene...

Lemmie: Sim da-lhe Vega!!! E Pollux!!! e sim irmãs mais velhas comandam... bom aqui está a Selene... linda ela não... (riso!!!)... E nossa terminei o JJ hoje!!! Espero que tudo de muito certo e semana que vem já te mande as outras seleções... Pollux manda uma piscada, Caleb, um beijo... Thor manda o Caleb devolver o beijo, e te abraça!!! Procion, deixa os cabelos Prateados e separa vc do Thor!!! e te abraça em seguida, Pollux corre e aproveita e te dá um beijo na buchecha, Caleb, ao ver q todos leh beijaram olha para o Thor e vai e te entrega o beijo... Thor fica uma fera, segura você te escondendo atras dele, e sai andando ainda te abraçando... JJ olha de lado e não gosta de tanta agarração... kkkk kisses amore!

Mione03: Ohhh vida boa hein!!! Viajando! Indo para as terras quentes e lotadas (como vc aguenta isso????) hahahaha... Que bom que você gostou da maninha da Mione, e sim ela vai dar muito trabalho para o Pollux, e pobre Sirius... ele está tendo alguns cabelos brancos desde que a Vega nasceu e a cada ano que passa ele acha alguns novos... e nossa se ela der metade do trabalho que a Bella deu (em minha mente ela aprontou horrores para a infelicidade de Sirius e alegria dos demais marotos que deviam rir muito da cara do Sirius... tipo ele deve ter arranjado mais detenções do que todos os marotos juntos e 70 por causa dela!!!), Pollux e Caleb terão cabelos brancos aos 15 anos!!!! E nem imagino a Vega em outra casa, seria como tentar tirar a Ginger da Grifinória, ou seja o chapéu iria morrer!!!! ser destruido! Vega é tão sonserina que pode assustar! (porém como foi dito na seleção da Selene, é a honra da honra nesta casa!!! xd!) E o nossa o Pollux... o que dizer, bom... ele é um pouco protetor em relação as mulheres da vida dele, ainda mais em relação a Vega, sua adorada irmã caçula (sete longos minutos mais nova)... que é uma doce criatura ingênua. (nota ele tá aqui do meu lado concordando com a cabeça...) E sim o Pollux puxou e muito o Sirius, você ainda não viu nada, deixa a vega chegar na idade critica de 15 anos... e por Merlim nem pergunte muito o motivo dele não gostar do Draco, (pode perguntar eu respondo, pra quem quiser ouvir, que quem ousa mexer com minhas irmãs, mãe, e amigas, eu to incluindo a Selene nisso vão ter o meu mais puro desejo de matar voltados para ele, fala sério elas são perfeitas demais para esses cara tipo Draco, que pensam só pro estarem tendo um envolvimento romantico com elas são bons!! um dia a Mione larga esse malfoy voce vai ver Pollux parando para pensar...- pensando bem, eu até deixo ele continuar com minha maninha, ja que dos males ele é o menor, mas se fosse o Weasley pobretão, Rony eu mesmo matava!!! Até posso começar a gostar do Draco se eu analisar por esse lado... é talvez.. vou pensar sobre isso...) ... Bom voltando a mim, já que o Pollux foi pensar sobre o fato do Draco... acho que ele percebeu que se não for ele vai ser outro e talvez um grifinório, isso o assustou! rsrsrrs. E nem imagino como o Remus e Mione vão tentar superar a presença Black na sonserina, afinal nem os Weasleys são todos da grifinoria para contrabalancear... hahahha E sim a Bella bem sabe como deixar nosso Six feliz!!! Espero que tu tenhas curtido a Selene!!! kisses!

Kisses a quem leu e comentou!!! E a quem leu e não comentou, bom kisses também, mas para quem comentou Kisses dos garotos arrasa corações de Hogwarts: Yan, Caleb, Charlie, Pollux, Yago, Procion, Thor e outros...


	17. Capitulo 17 Yago Morin Zabini

**Capitulo 17 – Yago Morin Zabini.**

- Yago Morin Zabini – Olívio chamou, ainda havia barulho na mesa da Sonserina da seleção da irmã gêmea de Yago e este estava se esforçando para aparentar seriedade, mas estava falhando terrivelmente.

Yago, apesar de ter apenas onze anos, era alto e tinha um corpo já bem definido, seus passos eram calmos e pareciam que calculados para parecer uma andar de um predador em busca de caça, eram passos silenciosos, mas nada no garoto era calculado, ele era puramente felino. Sua pele era da cor de ébano e seus olhos pareciam ônix de tão brilhantes.

**Oh, nossa o último grego desta noite...**

E por um bom tempo eu acho...

**Olá Yago... Como estás?**

Eu? Bem... Meio com vontade de rir, mas eu fiz uma aposta com Pollux que não iria cair na risada por nada durante a seleção.

**Uma aposta estranha...**

É mas está valendo a cama do lado da janela...

**Hummm... Só uma cama fica do lado da janela?**

Sabe que eu não sei, mas por todas as dúvidas, vê se não faz eu rir...

**Ok! (o chapéu disse apesar de um minuto depois ele próprio cair na gargalhada mental), seria bom você então não pensar em nada muito engraçado para colaborar...**

Ah, desculpe é que não consigo tirar a imagem da M&B da minha mente, acho que ela está em meus pensamentos...

**É uma boa imagem...**

Ah sim... Mas nunca houve essa imagem, ela surgiu em minha mente durante a seleção dela...

**Por Merlim não deixe o irmão dela saber disso...**

Claro que não... Eu realmente amo cada pedaço da minha pele.

**Certo...**

**Você é um bruxo diferente de todos que eu já vi, seu caráter apesar da pouca idade é forte e já está moldado, é leal e corajoso, pode ter um gosto meio duvidoso às vezes, mas é realmente uma grande promessa.**

Nossa! Olha que vou ficar convencido, desse jeito vou ter que ir de qualquer jeito para a Sonserina...

**Ah meu caro não existe outra casa para você... A Lufa-lufa jamais compreenderia a sutileza de seu humor e ironia, a Corvinal provavelmente lhe entediaria, e acho que você já tem uma excelente carga de cultura...**

Cara você conhece a minha mãe?

**Infelizmente não...**

Ela já leu todos os livros que eu posso imaginar que existem e é bem capaz que tenha lido mais, sabe o que eu acho sobre isso?

**Ficaria encantado em descobrir...**

Que ela inventou alguma magia poderosa para aumentar a capacidade da memória dela, por Merlin ela lembra de tudo, eu posso ter dito uma frase quando tinha cinco anos de idade, quando eu menos esperar ela vem e me joga na cara... E sério ela vive com meu pai, sempre grudados naquele romantismo que só existe lá em casa e nos cinemas trouxas, e sinceramente eu duvido que ela leia quando está a sós com ele e ela sempre está comentando de um livro novo, é espantoso, quer dizer brilhante mas às vezes me dá medo...

**Oh... Eu quero tanto conhecer ela, eu já acho seu pai um grande cara, mas ela deve ser uma bruxa interessante...**

É ela é, mais cuidado viu, o velho é ciumento, e eu aposto que o Pollux já lhe deu uma bela intimação pela conversa prolongada com a doce Vega...

**Sinceramente eu não usaria essa palavra para defini-la...**

Ela é doce às vezes, só não gosta que os outros saibam disso, faz mal para a mítica Black...

**Hummm...**

**Bom, mas continuemos sobre você... A Corvinal não lhe cairia bem e a Grifinória...**

Por Merlim não me joga na casa dos gatos não!!! Por favor eu sou um felino de grande porte...

**(O chapéu teve que se controlar para não rir.)**

**Não, não mesmo... Seu lugar é no covil das cobras, porque dentro de você eu vejo, muitas coisas interessantes, vejo todo um lado que o seu bom humor deixa em mistério. Você anda como um caçador e você é um caçador e nessa casa você encontrará os desafios e os motivos para guerrear e caçar...**

**Você é com certeza...**

**- Sonserina.**

A caçada começa então...

Yago se levantou e foi sorridente até a mesa da Sonserina e antes mesmo de sentar ao lado de Caleb ele disse sorridente a Pollux:

- hei meu caro, eu venci!!!

Pollux que parecia radiante sorriu ainda mais...

- sério, eu juro que ouvi uma gargalhada no meio da seleção.

- é mas não foi minha! – Yago disse ao se recordar da gargalhada do chapéu.

- não interessa, a aposta foi clara, que não houvesse nenhum ataque de riso ou gargalhada durante a sua seleção, eu nunca especifiquei que era a sua apenas.

Sentindo-se triste por um momento Yago olhou na direção do chapéu e falou alto apenas para deixar o amigo curioso.

- mas o pensamento valeu a pena, cada segundo dele...

E dizendo isso puxou Vega para um abraço e beijou a irmã caçula, para depois cumprimentar os mais velhos (e deles ganhar presentes) e os outros amigos...

E se sentando murmurou...

- cada segundo...

Ele tinha um brilho radiante no olhar.

Blaise sorria para os filhos e sem se importar puxou a esposa e a carregou para fora do salão com um sorriso malicioso.

- hei, amor... Nós temos a casa inteira só pra nós não acha incrível... – ele ronronou no ouvido dela que sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela sorriu, falando baixinho no ouvido dele.

- quase não posso crer que terei mais tempo para ler...

Blaise então aumentou seu sorriso.

- desculpe amor, mas eu acho que as únicas linhas que você vai ler por um bom tempo estão impressas em outro lugar e não nos livros...

Vivian corou e deixou Blaise lhe erguer no colo a puxando para um beijo quente.

- quem precisa de livros com você por perto... – ela disse e dando um pequeno olhar para os filhos que os olhavam de longe, os dois aparataram.

Yago que estava olhando atentamente para o show dos pais na porta do salão se virou para Morgana.

- hei, M&M, não é proibido aparatar dentro de Hogwarts?

Morgana apenas sorriu levemente e apontou a varinha de Draco e de Remus Lupin.

Os dois estavam olhando na direção da porta e foi claro aos jovens da Sonserina que eles estavam recolocando as proteções em volta do castelo.

Yago sorriu e disse animado.

- tinham que ser os meus pais para fazer até o diretor facilitar a fuga romântica deles.

Todos caíram na risada.

Até uma outra seleção lhe chamar a atenção.

**Fim do Capitulo Dezessete.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Quem é o outro seleccionado?

Deus do céu tu és má!!!muito má….

Eu tenho uma ideia do que seja, mas apenas uma ideia…

Mas falando de Yago..que gato…quer dizer felino de grande porte como ele diz…

Deus este garoto arrasa..não podia ser mais Sonserino…

E acredito que cada segundo do pensamento tenha valido a pena…sendo pensamento sobre Vega…..

Quem não gostaria de sequer imaginar o que lhe passou pela mente é Polux…

E sem dúvida este Zabini tem os ingredientes certos para ter sucesso na sua caçada….

Ah…e o relacionamento entre a Vivian e Blaise é MARAVILHOSA!!!!

Assim já dá para entender a quem o Yago foi puxar todo o seu magnetismo…

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Yago, o último da prole Morin-Zabini! Último mas nem por isso menos importante ou extraordinário! E Vivis... Que saída! Teve classe ;D

**Nota da Autora:**

**Yago**!!! meu felino de grande porte!!! aiai... quero saber o que vocês acham que ele estava pensando que tanto valeu a pena hein!!!! Ah como eu amo esse garoto, não que não ame os outros... mas ele, nossa é o meu Blaise em miniatura... se a Vega é a M&B ele é M&B também... rsrsrs Quando a Vivian ficou gravida Merlin disse desce e arrasa, ou falou bem assim desce arrasa e depois volta!!! que nem eu sei como tanta astucia, e charme vieram em um garoto só.. tá eu sei... XD! Esperam e verão o que essa minha Pantera vai aprontar!

**Mariana:** sim ele é Magnético... e aiai... é claro que o Relacionamento Vivian e Blaise é formidável!! eles nasceram um para o outro... E eu não sou Má, sou Sonserina!

**Lemmie-chan**: Sim ultimo do Clã Grego-Britânico (como será q se chama essa união???) E sim... eu tenho classe até saindo.. arrebatada pelo meu Blaise!! aiaiai...

**Mione03**: hummm o que você achou desse meu felino hein????

kisses!!!! Talvez demore um pouco mais as atualizações já que estamos entrando em uma epoca corrida pormeto novidades antes do Natal!! kisses da Vivis... porque a Vivis ama vocês!!!


	18. Capitulo 18 Lyra Black Lupin

**Capitulo 18 – Lyra Black Lupin. **

- Lyra Black Lupin – Olívio Wood chamou, já com um sorriso no rosto em direção à fila ainda grande de alunos que esperavam a seleção. Lá estava com certeza, a mais perfeita personificação de perfeição em miniatura que Olívio já vira na vida, seus cabelos de um tom loiro perto da cor do sol ao amanhecer, pareciam ter sido tecidos do mais puro ouro branco, caíam em cascata por suas costas, lisos e ondulando apenas nas pontas, seus olhos eram de um azul tão cristalino que chegava a ofuscar, ela usava um uniforme de Hogwarts completo, apenas sem o brasão de sua casa, e mesmo assim era mais requintado do que as outras vestes, ou talvez fosse apenas o próprio glamour que exalava dela que fizesse as vestes a deixarem linda, uma meia ¾ branca impecável e um sapato estilo boneca completava o quadro da única filha de Remus Lupin e irmã caçula de Draco Malfoy que com um sorriso doce em seu rosto andou calmamente até ao banco onde o chapéu lhe aguardava, aliás seria mais correto usar a palavra _desfilou_, ela era bem digna do apelido que Charlie Weasley lhe dera há alguns anos...

Assim que ela se sentou no banco o murmúrio que havia se instalado no salão novamente desde que Olívio a chamara cessou. Apenas era visível o olhar de cobiça dos sonserinos, de ciúmes de Draco e de orgulho em Remus.

**Olá, pequena Lyra, estive esperando ansiosamente para lhe conhecer, confesso até mesmo que andei contando os dias para isso...**

_Lyra deu um sorriso._

Mas por quê? Sou apenas mais uma bruxa...

**Ah... Com certeza que não é apenas mais uma bruxa, é uma Black e uma Lupin, você e sua mãe fizeram milagres que nenhuma poção **_**Mata Cão**_** poderiam fazer por Remus, vocês deram um motivo para ele viver, para ele ser feliz, e se você não fosse essa bruxa estupenda que eu vejo que é, só por esse fato, eu já teria uma imensa vontade de lhe conhecer...**

Obrigada – Lyra corou levemente, não que não estivesse acostumada a receber elogios, porém era sempre fabuloso ouvir o quanto ela fazia seu pai feliz apenas por existir, se havia alguém mais ligada a Remus Lupin que Cissy, com certeza era Lyra. – Meu pai é um homem formidável.

**É sim... – mas vamos, deixe eu viajar por esta mente, ela é tão brilhante e cheia de sonhos que eu me sinto tonto, - o chapéu ficou calado por alguns segundos e acrescentou – tonto no bom sentido...**

Certo ... – Lyra começou a balançar levemente os pés na cadeira, como que seguindo o fluxo de lembranças que passavam por sua mente.

**É uma garota tímida, apesar de se esforçar por não transparecer, delicada e dona de uma grande capacidade de entender tudo e todos, você sempre consegue enxergar o que há de melhor nas pessoas, sua sensibilidade é seu grande ponto forte mas também seu maior ponto fraco, tudo em você é sentimento, seu amor, sua raiva e nada mais é importante para você do que estar com as pessoas que ama, esse desejo talvez só rivalize com o desejo mais profundo de sua alma, o de conhecer. Sua sede de conhecimento é imensa e talvez seja apenas esse desejo que faça você enfrentar seus medos.**

É, eu não sou uma garota muito corajosa... – Lyra disse baixinho – sorte que nem preciso ser, já que graças a Merlin e à predisposição dos homens de minha família em o serem me deixam livre dessa obrigação.

**Ah... Não creio que você não seja corajosa, apenas não foi,**_**ainda**_** necessário que o seja.**

Como assim?

**Tudo terá sua hora, até mesmo existirá a hora de ser corajosa...**

_Lyra ficou pensativa tentando assimilar as palavras do chapéu._

**Mas ainda não chegou a hora, e sim a de você ceder ao seu desejo de buscar conhecimento, você é doce e gentil, mas alguns a acham fria, frívola e inalcançável, sua amizade é uma dádiva rara, você não se sente bem com todos, mas tem um grande número de amigos, pessoas que conhece bem e em quem confia e, e que sabem que por baixo dessa máscara uma garota afetiva se esconde com medo de se machucar, seu coração terá um grande senhor e nada mudará esse sentimento que está prestes a crescer de uma forma que você não mais irá controlar, a ti filha de uma profetisa das antigas lendas, um poder foi legado, a ti filha de um lobo, uma missão foi confiada, e ela está apenas adormecida, e assim como a estrela que lhe guia sempre volta a brilhar todas as noites será chegada a hora de você deixar essa bruxa guerreira vir à tona, não agora, mas um dia e você será brilhante... **

Eu... – Lyra sentia um calor percorrer seu corpo, como se uma força extrema lhe envolvesse, por um momento todo o salão comunal ficou em silêncio, os mais sensíveis sentiram uma grande força, alguns até mesmo sabiam da onde vinha essa força, e outros ainda mais atentos viram que em um pequeno fragmento de tempo, Lyra abriu os olhos e não estavam azuis... E talvez duas pessoas naquele salão houvessem conseguido até mesmo ver a aura de poder a envolvendo... Mas foi tudo tão rápido, um segundo apenas, e Lyra voltou a ouvir a voz do chapéu.

**Tu serias grande na Sonserina, estarias entre as pessoas que mais amas nesta vida, serias honrada, e brilharias, mas uma parte de si, saberia que ali, ali, não era a sua casa, você não é apenas astuta, não quer apenas poder, não quer apenas se divertir, então não será nenhuma outra casa a não ser esta que lhe direi que**** lhe será tão perfeita, como você...**

Corvinal...

**Ah... Vejo que já sabe...**

Bom eu sempre achei que iria para a Sonserina, mas depois de tudo o que me disse...

**Garota esperta... Apenas gostaria de lhe falar mais uma coisa... Não existe nenhuma barreira que o amor não vença, nenhum dogma que não seja errado se for contra o amor, nenhum preconceito deve abalar o amor que já há em você...**

Amor?

**Sim este amor que eu vejo já dentro de você... E... **

**- Corvinal!!!**

Amor... Não... Não... Por ele... Não pode ser...

Lyra abriu os olhos para ver a reação de Draco, mas este ao contrário do que ela imaginava estava em pé ao lado de Remus e ambos batiam palmas para ela, e um grande medo de que os havia decepcionado saiu do coração de Lyra. Draco estava feliz, seus olhos estavam quase fechados por causa do grande sorriso que ele tinha no rosto e Lyra sentiu uma vontade de chorar ao ver o orgulho estampado no rosto do seu pai, que ficava incrivelmente mais bonito quando sorria assim e ela sabia que era para ela que ele devotava aquele sorriso, era só dela.

Ela foi ate à mesa da Corvinal e no meio do caminho seu coração deu uma batida dolorosa e ela ergueu o olhar na direção da mesa da Sonserina que estava em silêncio, buscando aquele olhar que a fazia estremecer, após seus olhares se encontrarem ela buscou o da prima e _irmã_... Mas não encontrou reprovação nos olhos de Vega, apenas um brilho triste misturado a um sorriso. Ela depois olhou para todos os amigos mais íntimos dela que estavam quase todos sentados na mesa verde e prata a olhando com um sorriso, mas foi um dos poucos que não estava na Sonserina, que gritou do outro lado do salão.

- Hei, Doll, não fique parada no meio do salão ou vai causar um acidente cardíaco nos garotos próximos...

Lyra riu e continuou a andar até à mesa da Corvinal que ainda batia palmas para ela e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória.

Charlie e Ginger estavam com suas taças erguidas e ele gritou novamente.

- Parabéns Doll.

Lyra então buscou Thor Greyback e viu que ele havia deixado um lugar ao lado dele e de Jules Longbotton, ela sentou e buscou sua taça brindando com Charlie e Ginger e depois se virando para a mesa da Sonserina para ver que os Blacks, Malfoy, Zabinis e Weasleys também brindavam a ela.

Então ela buscou no canto do salão os Padrinhos e sua mãe, esta apenas tinha aquele sorriso que Lyra sabia que Cissy Lupin dava apenas a ela.

Lyra se sentiu exultante.

**Fim do Capitulo Dezoito.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2008**

**Nota de Beta:**

Ok…eu adorei a Lyra…concordo com o apelido que o Charlie lhe deu, ela é mesmo uma Doll, doce, bela, quase meio surreal…

E bem, já posso imaginar muitos romances e desventuras por aí…

Que olhar foi aquele que ela trocou com a Vega? Quem é o rapaz por quem ela está apaixonada... Nem quero imaginar a reação do ... Mais um dos recados do chapéu desvendados…

E aquele momento de magia quando o chapéu fala em profetisa e tal…Bem eu tive um arrepio…Verdade… Aquele arrepio de suspense e emoção… Já posso antever coisas poderosas desta garota… Ainda gostava de entender porque as profetisas têm todas de ser tão assim como ela…quer dizer a mãe dela é linda, e ela também… são ambas assim quase que inalcançáveis… porque é que não pode surgir uma profetisa diferente…bem isso são divagações minhas…

E quem foram os dois no salão que viram a aura dela? E que cor os olhos dela tinham naquele momento?

Bem tenho muitas dúvidas, mas espero vê-las sanadas em Corações imortais…só espero é que o meu coração sobreviva até lá… pois posso prever muito suspense, lágrimas, gargalhadas, beijos, tristeza, entre outras coisas por aí…

**Comentário da Lemmie-cha: **

Lyrazinha do meu coração! Ela é uma das personagens mais FOFAS dessa história! Isso sem falar em sorte! Olha o pai dela. Gente, olha o IRMÃO dela, _pelamordeDeus_! E ela é da Corvinal, minha segunda Casa em Hogwarts (nem precisa perguntar qual a primeira). Nossa, entendo porque você guardava esse capítulo a sete chaves... Pra pessoas como eu, que fuçam cada entrelinha a fim de informações, a seleção da Lyra não é um prato cheio, é uma refeição completa! E o apelido dela é perfeito. Ela é a representação do estereótipo "Boneca de Porcelana" sem tirar nem por. E esse final... Por ele QUEM? 

**Nota da Autora:**

Oie... Bom primeiro... Milhares de desculpas pela demora... Pois dessa vez eu demorei... Mas posso explicar... Primeiro em Dezembro, foi um caos total... Sério eu tinha planos de escrever algumas shorts de Natal... e bom elas estão começadas, porém nao tive tempo para me dedicar a escrever, os compromissos do mundo real, não o permitiram, apos o caos de Dezembro eu escrevi no começo de Janeiro ( ou -) os capítulos desta fic, porém um oceano e um fuso horário tornaram quase impossível eu conversar com minha beta... (alias Mari... estou morrendo de saudades tuas...), porém acho que agora vai começar a melhorar... depois eu fiquei praticamente o mês de fevereiro inteiro sem tempo e sem pc... Complicado... Mas agora tenho todos os capitulos betados em casa e assim que receber comentários para minha felicidade e inspiração eu vou postando... Sobre CI,está a caminho **Secretus **esta sendo betada pela linda Viviani... Minha amiga querida, assim que ela betar eu repostarei, e ai nos dedicaremos a continuação de Secretus como combinado, entao em breve teremos **Corações Imortais.**.. Para quem curtiu **Tudo o que eu faria por você,** a continuação esta fluindo três capítulos prontos... falta betar... E tenho uma short nova... Bem cute... E um novo capitulo de **antes do véu** sendo escrito entao... Vou me esforçar para trazer atualizações rápido e vocês vão me fazendo feliz e comentando... Agora as respostas aos coments queridos...

**Mari:** Minha beta do coração, que falta me faz nossas longas conversas... aiai... bom sobre suas dúvidas o que posso lhe dizer sem entregar nada... bom nada mesmo sorry... Porém tu entendes, vou falar apenas algumas coisas... sobre as profetisas serem assim tão magnificas, bom é o meu modo de ver elas, sabe, não estou dizendo que a Doll é uma... kukuku...mas ela tem a quem puxar não, e existe algo sobre o nome dela, que não se pode deixar passar despecebido... sabe lendas... e sobre os dois que viram a aura e a cor dos olhos deles, bom em breve você saberá e em primeira mão... vivis sorrindo hamletinamente e teremos tantos sentimentos em Ci, que eu mesma me emociono quando estou escrevendo o roteiro da fic, ou os pedaços que vme em minha mente insana d nada... muito por vir... amiga e você tem que aguentar!!! i love you honey!

**Amanda**: Nossa que bom que você leu Secretus e gostou e agora esta lendo certas conversas... eu repostarei Secretus em breve, porque na época não tinha beta mas não vai mudar nada não, entao fique aguardando que não vai demorar... E sobre a sua duvida, o Harry, bom o que aconteceu com ele foi... Bom... Acho que em CI você saberá, só não sei ao certo se será no começo ou no meio... Gosto de deixar alguns segredos... Afinal Secretus signifca segredo... então teremos muitos segredos desvendados em Ci, ou não... Kisses e espero ver mais coments seus aqui... tanks!

**Monny** **Ju**: Amiga, quanto tempo hein!!! e sim eu tive essa idéia e mesmo eu sendo bem modesta (sorriso irônico) foi uma das minhas melhores idéias, bem apertável mesmo... mas nem tente fugir com eles, como eu já disse eles tem que ficar bem perto de mim, assim eu escrevo bem inspirada... e sobre a sua teoria outro Weasley mesmo se ela fosse correta eu não diria né, o segredo (_secretus_) é a alma do negocio... e sobre M&B é Mini Bella foi o Remus q apelidou a afilhada assim... e você verá ela fará jus a esse titulo... pobres almas... E teremos outros Grifinórios... e nossa eu acho que a Ginger e Charlie ja valem muito... mas teremos mais kisses...

**Mione03**: Miga!!! Vivis corre e aperta e beija... saudades imensas suas... eu demorei tanto que você viajou e voltou de férias... isso não mais se repetirá... Vivis assim espera... Selene, meu anjo... ela ainda vai dar muito orgulho para os pais, ainda vai derramar algumas lágrimas e sorrir... e sim tira-la da sonserina é impensavel... afinal, Moira e Pandora e Ginger, Vega e Selene e Lyra são versos de um soneto... mesmo vc vendo a Lyra ind agora pra outra casa, temos a Ginger tb de outra... ai tá uma dica!!! E o Pollux mandou dizer assim: **Bom tenho que aceitar o Draco não, afinal eu posso pensar em outros piores... ele até que não é tão ruim se eu analisar bem... tem bons genes, vê a filha dele... linda (puxou a mãe, mas ele colaborou... beijos linda**!)E sim Yago... é um dos meus xodores desta fic, tem outros mas o meu felino de grande porte fará muitas garotas, uma em especial... sorrir, chorar e cair nos braços dele... aiai... ele afinal tem o charme de Blaise com um toque de sensualismo grego... aiai... nao fica devendo em nada ao irmão mais velho, que é outro pedaço de céu... as garotas deles, (eu já sei quem são... kukukukukukurisada maligna) são muito sortudas, mas vão ter concorrencia, porém eu acho que elas se garantem...e sobre o pensamento dele... um você tá pegando o espirito da coisa... kisses amore!!!

**Lemmie Grenville Terã**: Bom sua curiosidade ainda está de pé... e Sim o Yago é uma Pantera... e a Selene uma melodia. te amo!

Então demorei mas agora estou com tudo organizado e o que falta comentarios... muitos comentários para a Doll e pra mim... beijos... reviwes fazem esta autora feliz!!! e eu tenho novidades chegando... muioto em breve uma short chamada: Férias Blacks... e um primeiro Beijo... kukuku... .


	19. Capitulo 19 Virginia

**Capitulo 19 - ****Virginia Johnson Weasley**

Assim que o salão voltou ao normal, Olívio pegou novamente a lista e foi com um sorriso que ele chamou o próximo nome.

- Virginia Johnson Weasley

Uma bela garota de olhos amendoados e pele negra saiu do meio da turba de alunos novos, seus cabelos estavam presos em um meio coque, e ela usava as vestes da escola, e sua meia ¾ era listrada da cor amarela e vermelha, em seus lábios havia um sorriso e quando ela passou pela mesa da Grifinória ergueu os dedos fazendo um V na direção de Ginger e de seu irmão Charlie que estava tentando não rir de algo que Ginger tinha dito. Ele acenou alegremente para a irmã que se sentou no banco e ela sorriu dando uma leve piscada para Olívio, que não pôde deixar de se lembrar da amiga Angelina.

**Olá Gin, posso lhe chamar por seu apelido certo?**

Ah.. Mas é claro... Apesar de que ao contrário da Ginger eu não detesto meu nome...

**(O chapéu deu um sorriso mental nostálgico.)**

**Eu me recordo bem de sua prima.**

Bom, creio que ela deve ter feito algo ou doce ou ameaçador para que você a lembre tão bem... Afinal milhares de mentes e você tendo que separá-las, ainda quando somos tão jovens...

**Ah, meu maior desejo é que um dia eu não tenha mais que separá-las, que todos sejam de uma casa só, mas enquanto houver casas em Hogwarts eu aqui estarei, levando a nobre missão que Salazar, Godrico, Rowena e Helga me confiaram...**

Certo, posso até lhe adiantar eu sou da Grifinória, assim você não tem trabalho nenhum...

**(O chapéu não agüentou e riu.)**

**Mas eu nunca nem por um segundo tive dúvidas sobre você...**

Ufa...

**Porquê Ufa? Você as tinha?**

Claro que não mas levando em conta que você ponderou por algum segundo em Ginger, eu fiquei assustada... Imagina eu, a herdeira de Jorge Weasley cair em outra casa? Seria no mínimo doloroso para mim, que teria que ficar testando tudo o que eu comesse em casa por séculos... Já me basta que irei rir e muito após a seleção de certos primos que ainda estão por vir...

**Seu pai não faria nada do tipo, ou sua mãe o degolaria...**

Meu pai, correria o risco... - Havia um tom de riso na voz de Gin, que não passou despercebido pelo chapéu.

**Bom, talvez ele corresse mesmo, mas falemos de você, coragem, ousadia, espírito de equipe e um desejo de triunfar na vida, lhe são características marcantes, você é tão apaixonada por seus ideais quanto seu irmão, suas batalhas serão importantes e suas vitórias serão no mínimo certas, porém eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo...**

Fique à vontade.

**Existe muito mais no mundo do que o mundo conhecido, estará ao longe o que te fará feliz... Prepare-se para uma jornada em busca do sentimento que lhe será mais importante na vida...**

Qual?

**Ah... L'amour...**

**Bem vinda à torre dos corajosos, lá é seu lugar Virginia Weasley!**

**- Grifinória!**

L' amour...

Ainda se sentindo levemente intrigada com as últimas palavras do chapéu, Gin, correu e se jogou nos braços do irmão mais velho lhe dando um grande abraço, para logo depois abraçar Ginger, e as demais amigas e primas.

- porque demorou tanto hein, Gin? – Alhena perguntou sorridente, enquanto, deixava cair sem querer sua varinha que soltou faíscas vermelhas e prateadas...

Charlie, puxou Ginger para evitar que as faíscas levemente quentes caíssem nela e olhou para Alhena.

- tsc, tsc Tornado, eu sei que você falou que ia fazer isso, mas não tinha que ser em cima da Gin?

Gin não conseguiu reprimir o riso e Alhena riu também.

- eu juro que foi sem intenção, eu nunca consigo ser tão _boa_ intencionalmente...

Gin aproveitou o fato de Olívio chamar outro aluno e a risada dos amigos em torno de si, para mergulhar novamente nas palavras do chapéu…

E quando adormeceu, foram sonhos estranhos que lhe preencheram a mente...

**Fim do Capitulo Dezenove.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2008**

**Nota de Beta:**

Ora aqui temos mais uma Weasley… filha de Angelina e George…interessante…

Ela parece muito simples, determinada e sem a menor dúvida uma Gryffindor… agora as palavras do chapéu foram muito proféticas…e que história é essa de mundo além do conhecido….e porque esse a fará feliz? E que história é essa de L'amour…parece que todos nesta história vão viver grandes e intensos romances…

Bem agora só há que aguardar o que tens para nos mostrares no futuro…

A Alhena é mesmo desastrada….poderosa mas desastrada…assim como a mãe…

Ah… e o Charlie e a Ginger….humhum… (Mariana pensativa!)

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Outra Grifinória maravilhosa. Também, tinha que ser, com o pai que tem... E eu adooooooooro o Charlie e a Ginger, até nas menores aparições deles! Voltando à Virginia, tomara que você não faça ela sofrer muito... Sofrer por amor é dose. Mas tem gente que parece que gosta! Bom, eu não sou uma delas, e aposto que a Gin também não. Fica a dica.

**Nota da Autora:Aiai... gente perdão... eu deveria ter postado antes, mas sabe estava esperando os reviwes! Mas apesar de não ter milhares... eu resolvi postar... e sem contar que finalmente consegui uma brecha na minha agenda... (ironicamente apesar de eu não estar oficialmente trabalhando remuneradamente até ontem, eu não tinha tempo... trabalho não remunerado é cansativo!) E sem contar que estou a três dias logando fazendo esse texto e salvando aos poucos para postar... o vida corrida...**

**mas agora chega de enrolar e vou responder aos comentns do meu coração:**

**Monny Ju: sim... a Lyra é perfeita, bem filha do Remus... e nossa apertavé é pouco para dizer da minha Doll... sabia que tem uma estoria engraçada desse apelido? qualquer dia eu conto... E sobre ficar com um... bom... talvez depois de eu terminar todas as fics que farei com eles, daqui ha uns cem anos... eu pense no seu caso... (ou seja não...!! kkkk)... e amanha posto outro!**

**Gii: obrigada, e sobre ter gêmeos isso não foi por acaso, e em CI, teremos o motivo...**

**Lemmie: sim... a Lyra, é quase o oposto da Vega, e realmente vemos entre ela e a Vega o que temos entre Cissy e Bella... e nossa eu também amo a Lyra...**

**Mione03: Minha amiga... querida... não chora... mas por favor não repita mais isso... sou afinal viciada em vc e em seus comentarios... E sim a Lyra... é o motivo para o Remus se sentir compelto... a Cissy é o grande amor dele, mas quando a Lyra nasceu... ele se completou... e sim muito poderosa e especial ela é... Kisses te amo amore!! só nao escrevo mais pq tenho q postar logo!!**

**Mari: minha amiga saudades!! E pode ficar imaginando o que quiser... sobre certos primos.. mas nao feche os olhos para os outros!! (sorrindo daquele jeito que tu adora!)**

**Kisses... espero mais coments da Gin!!**

**  
**


	20. Capitulo 20 Samuel Lin Weasley

**Capitulo 20 – Samuel Lin Weasley.**

- Samuel Lin Weasley – Chamou Olívio com um sorriso, logo o filho mais velho de Fred saiu do meio dos que esperavam ansiosamente para serem selecionados, havia um sorriso malicioso preso em seus lábios, e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando. Ele prendeu os longos cabelos loiros com calma enquanto se afastava, então houve um grande barulho no meio dos alunos que ainda tinham que ser chamados e após um segundo Olívio conseguiu ver que um aluno estava cuspindo fogo pela boca e com o rosto coberto por bolhas de pus, Marjorie Weasley estava tendo problemas para se manter séria. Samuel então se virou e piscou para a irmã que sorrindo ainda mais fez um sinal de vitoria.

Sam ergueu o olhar e encontrou a madrinha lhe olhando duramente, tentando parecer inocente para Hermione, Sam falhou terrivelmente. Então ele se sentou no banco e pôde ouvir claramente a gargalhada do chapéu.

**Mal chega a Hogwarts e já está fazendo inimigos, jovem Weasley?**

_Sam apenas deu de ombros._

Aquele Warrigton fez por merecer, quem aquele projeto de ser pensa que é para ficar mexendo com a minha loira...

**Ah sim... Sua loira, eu a vejo aqui em sua mente, ela tem um lugar de destaque, sabe às vezes eu penso que mentes brilhantes acabam por amadurecer antes das demais, acabam por desenvolver sentimentos mais cedo, e acabam também por sofrer mais do que o normal...**

É um preço por, como você bem disse, ser brilhante.

**(O chapéu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero e falava seriamente, porém uma nota de divertimento era notável em sua voz.)**

**Sim tudo tem um preço...**

Eu apenas gosto de perguntar se posso pagar em prestação ou se o destino quer o pagamento à vista... – Sam disse antes de cair na risada, ao se lembrar do pai falando essa frase à sua mãe anos atrás, durante uma briga.

**Você tem um talento invejável, uma inteligência superior à de muitos, seu jeito de ser, lembra e muito o seu pai, será um grande causador de confusões e grande orgulho na Grifinória...**

- hei, chapéu...

**Sim...**

Será que podemos negociar isso?

**Como assim... Vai me dizer que não acha que deve ir para a Grifinória?**

Não que eu não goste da Grifinória, e tudo o mais, pois poxa, eu realmente gosto de lá, teria um imenso orgulho de pertencer à casa dos Leões, porém, eu tenho planos, e para isso, certas coisas devem ser mudadas, como por exemplo você me colocar na Corvinal.

**Hummm... Realmente você tem o que é necessário para viver na Corvinal, como eu disse tem uma inteligência superior, está sempre apto a aprender algo novo, herdou o gosto por isso de sua mãe, mas tem certeza, que quer a Corvinal? **

Bom... – por um momento Sam corou – o espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem...

**Sim, eu vejo que seu espírito não tem limites assim como os seus desejos e você deseja estar lá... Com ela...**

Se você quer colocar nessas palavras, talvez eu apenas queira acabar de vez com a mítica de que os Corvinais são seres estudiosos e certinhos, já temos um Greyback lá, temos também agora uma Black e por Merlin temos Luna! Para provar que a Corvinal tem muito mais que apenas pessoas inteligentes...

**Bom talvez você também queira isso...**

**(O chapéu não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que aquele era apenas o desejo menor do jovem Weasley...)**

**Ok, você me convenceu, você, seria estupendo na Grifinória, seu talento seria aplaudido, mas eu vejo que posso esperar coisas maravilhosas vindas da casa azul e prata...**

**Bem vindo herdeiro de Fred Weasley, à casa da Águia, do conhecimento e do espírito sem limite... Que você seja quem você é... E boa sorte com a sua loira... Mas posso dizer algo?**

Sam estava radiante.

Claro...

**Nem sempre a primeira paixão é aquela que será o grande amor da nossa vida, ela pode ser apenas tudo... Ou nada...**

Sam ficou pensativo por um momento e depois sorriu malicioso...

Eu sei, mas ela será tudo...

**Como queira...**

**- Corvinal!**

Perfeito.

Assim que o grito do chapéu anunciou a casa de Sam, houve várias reações diferentes pelo salão, Hermione olhou intrigada para o afilhado se perguntando o porquê dele ter pedido para ser colocado na Corvinal, Draco estava com um riso preso no rosto imaginando o quanto poderia encher a paciência de Fred, Marjorie o olhava estarrecida, Virginia ria que quase não conseguia respirar...

Sam foi na direção da mesa da Corvinal com um riso no rosto, parou para dar uma piscadela, para uma das novatas que o olhava boquiaberta e se sentou ao lado de Lyra e Jules.

Thor o olhou do outro lado de Lyra e falou quase rindo.

- Sam eu corri o risco de ser deserdado, mas você deve ter cuidado para não ser enfeitiçado até ao fim da sua vida!

Sam deu de ombros e ainda com um riso ergueu sua taça para a mesa da Grifinória, principalmente para Charlie e Ginger que ainda não haviam recuperado a capacidade de fala.

- eu não posso fazer nada se meu espírito está aqui, não é?  
Jules que estava olhando para algum ponto desconhecido da mesa da Grifinória o respondeu.

- teu espírito ou teu coração?

Sam corou e tirando sua varinha dos bolsos e fazendo tropeçar o Warrigton que acabava de se chamado por Olívio, deu de ombros e disse...

- os dois, talvez...

Thor olhou de lado e trocou um olhar com Pollux e Yago que estavam rindo da queda do garoto e deu um aceno com a cabeça, Pollux apenas ficou sério por um momento e sorriu depois.

Enquanto isso na mente de Sam, seus planos tomavam corpo... Era fabuloso ser inteligente às vezes...

**Fim do Capitulo Vinte.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2008**

**Nota de Beta:**

Gostei dele… é bem determinado… e inteligente, como disse o chapéu as pessoas mais inteligentes por vezes ficam maduras mais depressa e acabam também por sofrer mais… posso ver então no futuro dele algum sofrimento…o coração… prega-nos muitas partidas… bem vamos ver como acaba isso… já tenho as minhas idéias quanto à moça para quem ele piscou e que ainda não foi selecionada, e já posso ver o triângulo a formar-se, embora me faltem aí uns dados…

E gostei do Thor... Aliás eu gostei particularmente dele desde que o apresentas-te… e posso bem imaginar o Fred quando souber que o filho foi para a Cornival… isso é que é uma virada... Um Weasley na Cornival… e logo filho de quem… e logo o Fred que chateava todos os Cornivais por serem certinhos demais… isso vai ser um choque quando ele souber…

E que troca de olhares foi aquela? Porque o Pollux sorriu? Hummm… muito mistério…

**Comentário da Lemmie-chan:**

Saaaaaaaaammy!! Meu Sammyzinho querido .!! Fazer o Chapéu mudar a Casa dele por amor! Nem mesmo seu _Sirius Black_ fez isso, apesar de ter tentado. Esse sim é corajoso! E brilhante, e modesto, claaaro. Ele gosta de chocar, não é? Reações engraçadas ele provocou. Tomara que ele consiga mesmo a loira dele, e espero que ela dê a ele o devido valor. 8D

**Nota da Autora: Sim aqui está o Filho de Fred (meu amado Ruivo ... Jk assassina se você soubesse como eu eu te odeio as vezes!!) e de Laura minha adorada persoangem Original que vocês conheceram melhor muito em breve... ( short fic em breve chegando...).. Ele é especial... e bem determinado como você viram... adoro ele, e você vão adorar também...**

Agora aos Coments:

Mari: sim você bem reparou! Pessoas inteligetes e sensiveis costumam sofrer mais... E você viu a troca de olhares e sorrisos? Sobre o motivo do sorriso do Pollux... bom posso lhe dizzer algo... é importante! Está juntando os triangulos?? Te amo! E sim Fred, ficou pasmo... apos dias ele ainda não acreditava no que aocnteceu... 15 dias depois sam recebeu uma caixa com presentes de Fred... o melhor que aocnteceu com ele foi ficar compelos Azuis pelo corpo... kkkk

Lemmie-chan: Amiga... eu também amo o sammy ele é tão querido... e sobre ele conseguir a loira dele... bom... é... ele lutará e se nada em minha emnte mudar será feliz, só não sei se com ela... mas bons momentos nós teremos graças a este amor dele... e sim ele conseguiu o que Sirius tentou e não conseguiu, mas veja talvez o chapéu tenha ficado com pena dos demais marotos e colocou sirius lá sabendo que mesmo em outra casa, ele seria o dono do coração de Bella Black!

Gii: sim eles tem um destino grandioso, porém repare que Tom Riddle também o tinha e isso não significa que eles serão felizes... Beijos e obrigada por ler e comentar!! isso me anima muito!

Mione03: Querida... capitulo novo! Gostou? E você não é a piro pessoa do mundo não pois eu te amo... e mesmo que fosse ainda te amaria! Gosotu da Gin né... ela é tão cute... e sim o L'amour... ela terá uma longa busca por amor... sabe as vezes o amor surge quando você menos esperar e pela pessoa que menos deseja, pois o amor... é algo que nçao se controla... se sente... E Jorge tem muito orgulho dos filhos (fred também mas o pobre sammy vai sofrer muito com o pai...kkk)

Amo todos vocês... quero comentários que eu posto mais rapido!


	21. Capitulo 21 Marjorie Lin Weasley

**Capitulo 21 – Marjorie Lin Weasley.**

- Marjorie Lin Weasley - Olívio chamou com um grande sorriso no rosto, logo a ruiva em questão saiu do meio dos alunos, Olívio por um momento pensou que a gêmea de Samuel também faria uma chegada explosiva, mas se enganou, nada de mais ocorreu, apenas um grande murmúrio começou a se instalar pelo salão, também não era para menos, os cabelos vermelhos de Marjorie tinham pequenos reflexos aloirados e estavam trançados em duas tranças, o que deixava seu rosto perfeito bem à mostra, Olívio quase que podia ver uma versão de Laura ruiva caminhando até ele, inclusive o jeito decidido de ser, mas o sorriso, ahh... O sorriso não negava de quem ela herdara o tom ruivo, era o mesmo sorriso malicioso de Fred Weasley, Olívio então trocou um olhar com Remus Lupin e viu que ele também já se preparava para o aumento considerável de confusão que aquele ano estava trazendo...

**Olá, Marjorie...**

Oi... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

**Oh, mas é claro que pode querida!**

Você está tendo algum prazer em separar os irmãos gêmeos em casas diversas, ou é apenas o seu trabalho?

**(O chapéu se sentiu estremecer, por um momento ele se lembrou de quem tinha um tom de voz incrivelmente parecido e não gostou muito da lembrança... Ainda sentia arrepios passarem por seu corpo de couro ao se lembrar de como Ginger Weasley o fizera mudar de opinião no passado.)**

**Não é que eu sinta prazer, em separar quem sempre foi tão unido, e se você analisar bem, acabei de mandar os gêmeos Black e Zabini para a Sonserina, e foi seu irmão que desejou ir para a Corvinal...**

Ah... Foi ele então, tudo bem terei uma conversa com ele...

**Olha, isso era segredo de estado, você simplesmente não pode chegar nele e dizer que eu falei isso... Ok?**

Ok, certo, mas convenhamos também que você nem tinha chance em separar Pollux e Vega, eles têm escrito Sonserina em letras de prata no destino...

**O chapéu sorriu...**

**Tenho que concordar com você...**

Mas é claro...

_Marjorie pareceu pensativa por um momento..._

Eu não acredito que ele escolheu ir para lá só por causa dela, eu tinha planos de fazer Hogwarts se lembrar da época dos fabulosos gêmeos Weasley... Assim tudo vai ficar mais complicado.

**Ah, não creio que ficará, vocês ainda serão conhecidos como os fabulosos gêmeos Weasley, apenas não defenderão a mesma casa, mas não há sem sombra de dúvida alguém que esteja tão apto a fazer jus ao legado de seu pai do que você e seu irmão, o fato dele ser um Corvinal só deixará tudo mais divertido e dividirá em dois os pontos a serem tirados, se por ventura alguma vez vocês forem pegos... Pobre Grifinória está me devendo uma...**

_Marjorie riu..._

Meu pai nunca era pego, quer dizer muito, mas muito raramente...

**É só que o corpo docente de agora, é digamos mais esperto, em termos de Gemialidades Weasley.**

Verdade... Já começa pela madrinha de Sam, que em tempos da escola não ganhou o apelido de Dama de Ferro da Grifinória à toa, certo...

**Sim Hermione faz jus ao título...**

**Bom, vamos ao meu trabalho que com você é um prazer... Não há dúvidas que é da casa dos corajosos e destemidos Grifinórios que você pertence, seu instinto é forte e você está sempre preparada para tudo, seja para um duelo, seja para uma conversa, seu humor será um bálsamo nos corações em tempos negros que estão por vir, será você, o pilar de união... Amizade e lealdade...**

Tempos negros...

**Tu que serás conhecida pelas brincadeiras, pelos logros, pela inteligência e coragem, não como um Leão, mas uma Leoa! Defenderás com garra os que amas, porque isso está em teu coração. Será bem recebida em seu lar... Onde está sua alma e seu coração...**

**Bem vinda herdeira de Laura e Fred, a casa vermelho e ouro lhe espera...**

**- Grifinória!!**

Alma e coração...

A mesa da Grifinória aplaudia em peso o anúncio do chapéu, o trio Ginger, Alhena e Anna, haviam conjurados pompons de torcida e estavam gritando: Hip Hip urra M.J uuuuooouuuu!!

M.J chegou até às primas rindo e parando em frente a elas dançou ao som do seu nome sendo cantado por elas...

Enquanto Larissa jogava enfeites mágicos: dourado e vermelho sobre as primas comemorando com elas...

E logo toda a mesa da Grifinória comemorava a seleção de M.J.

Do outro lado do salão Procion deixava os cabelos na mesma tonalidade dos de M.J e gritava em coro com as primas...

- _Hip hip urra M.J uuuuooouuuu!! _

Logo sendo acompanhado por Caleb, Yago e Pollux!

Logo ouviram um som de música e as vozes das meninas foi ampliada, bastou um olhar de Remus Lupin para saber que fora Sam, que fizera a magia para brindar a irmã, que fora selecionada para a casa vermelho e dourada, havia um sorriso radiante nele, um sorriso que não escondia o orgulho que ele sentia pela irmã, apenas quatro minutos mais nova que ele...

Voltando à mesa da Grifinória Charlie não tirava os olhos de uma das primas e tinha um sorriso diferente preso em seus lábios... Logo desviou o olhar e cumprimentou a última prima que faltava...

Era definitivamente o _último_ Weasley... Outro só daqui a alguns anos...

E Olívio riu, ela não fizera nada no começo mas com certeza Marjorie fechara com chave de ouro sua apresentação...

E ele tinha certeza que Fred quase não agüentaria de tanto orgulho...

**Fim do Capitulo Vinte e Um.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2008**

**Nota de beta:**

Humm..

Gostei da Marjorie…determinada..uma Gryffindor…. Ah e o apelido da Mione ainda não conhecia….Dama de Ferro da Grifinória…sim senhora…

Adorei a descrição dela, ruiva e com reflexos loiros… e o modo como o Olívio a comparou aos pais foi bastante interessante e deu para ficar com uma excelente imagem de como ela é…

E bem…já entendi aí umas coisinhas….

Agora os pompons… essa foi realmente divertida…

E eu posso imaginar o orgulho de Fred…

Ah…e agora já entendo essa de _último_ Weasley….o que tu está a preparar para ele hein?

**Comentario da Lemmie-chan:**

Pobre M.J., seus planos de abalar Hogwarts como os Gêmeos Weasley Fabulosos ficaram difíceis... Mas, como a Alhena também foi separada de seu irmão, elas podiam se juntar e ser as Primas Weasley Fabulosas! O que será que elas acham? Bom, fica a dica. E que recepção! Faltou pouco pro Grande Salão virar balada!

**Nota da Autora:** Oie... nossa... estava esperando mais comentários para o Sam... Ele não é a coisa mais cute que vocês já leram? tão inteligente e determinado, e nossa vai encarar a eterna gozação do pai, por amor... Hummm será que ele vai ganhar o coração desta garota que ele ama tanto? Bom veremos isso em CI... Espero que estejam ansiosos... dessa vez não vou pedir desculpas pela demora porque é culpa do ffnet... que nao me deixou postar!!

Amo vocês que estão lendo!! Agora aos comentários...

Mariana a Beta: sim a idéia dos pompons foi uma das que mais me diverti em imaginar... e a MJ merece uma grande chegada... Ela é tudo o que Fred sempre desejou para sua filha... linda e incrivelmente Weasley... Sam também tem muito orgulho dela... e apesar de ele estar na Corvinal veremos muito esses dois gêmeos mostrando que a génetica importa as vezes... aos dois Herdeiros de Fred apenas digo uma coisa... Serão Fabulosos... e Mais de MJ... ela será um raio de sol nas nuvens negras...

Lemmie: Balada... Mj... sempre... é assim... festa é com ela mesma... basta ela, e tudo se torna mais divertido...

Moony Ju: Devolve o Sam!! - Sim ele é tão maravilhoso... sorte que não preciso agarrar eu já o tenho... e tudo bem... obrigada por comentar nos dois capitulos... coments me fazem feliz!!

Gii: sim o Sam é muito inteligente... mas os gêmeos também são... e sobre algum deles seguir o caminho das trevas... bom só o destino sabe... ( e eu mas não conto nem sob tortura!)...

Vitor: obrigada por mandar um carta comentando... acredita que tirando essa sua carta nem me recordo qdo recebi uma carta pelo meios tradicionais?... te adoro... e sim o Sam está disposto a tudo por amor e você está certo sobre ele sofrer... mas não apra sempre...

Kisses a todos meus amores...


	22. Capitulo 22 Jaslev Spinnet Jordan

**Capitulo 22 – Jaslev Jordan.**

Jaslev Jordan – Olívio teve que aumentar magicamente a sua voz, já que o salão ainda estava em polvorosa e podia-se ouvir a magia de Sam, ecoando fracamente pelo salão, mas assim que ele chamou Jaslev e um garoto alto com um sorriso radiante saiu do meio dos alunos o silêncio se fez no salão. Ali estava o filho caçula de Alicia Spinnet e Lino Jordan o lendário comentarista de Hogwarts, e ele sabia exatamente que todos esperavam pela seleção dele, ali, estava o último dos herdeiros dos heróis da grande guerra bruxa a ser selecionado, após ele, seriam necessário anos até Alamak o caçula Weasley ser selecionado.

Por um momento enquanto andava até ao banco Jaslev pensou em chocar todos e ir para uma casa completamente oposta à que todos esperavam dele, mas aí ele teria que ir para a Sonserina, e após a ida de Caleb e Procion não era um choque suficiente, Lufa-Lufa, também não era viável para seus planos após a ida de Harry Weasley pois não seria algo muito espantoso e definitivamente após a seleção de Thor Greyback para a Corvinal ninguém se chocaria com outra seleção para aquela casa...

E foi com um suspiro que ele sentou no banco...

**Desanimado Jaslev?**

_**O chapéu perguntou curioso.**_

Não apenas conformado, não serei eu a fazer revolução nas casas de Hogwarts...

**Mas a revolução que você deseja, valeria a pena, mesmo o fazendo ficar longe da casa que lhe é destinada?**

_Jaslev pensou por um momento e sorriu._

Não, não valeria... Nenhum lugar me faria tão feliz quanto a minha casa.

_Havia tanto orgulho na voz de Jaslev que o chapéu sentiu uma onda de poder emanar dos pensamentos dele._

**Exato, você é corajoso demais para viver em outro lugar, está sempre pronto a estar na linha de frente, seja lutando por seus ideais e sonhos, seja lutando por aqueles que ama, seu poder será definitivamente marco na vida de muitas pessoas, você não busca apenas glória eterna, você busca honra e sabedoria.**

Não adianta poder sem sabedoria, poder por poder é apenas destruição...

**Falou muito bonito Jaslev, e corretíssimo, e nenhuma outra casa lhe será tão perfeita como a casa dos valentes Grifinórios, lá estarão seus irmãos de armas, quando necessário... Mas será em tempos de paz que lá você brilhará também, seu pai foi o terceiro lado dos gêmeos lendários, foi o lado vencedor de uma disputa por amor e você também será a base de um triangulo, tanto no amor quanto na amizade...**

O quê?

**Ah... Eu até poderia falar mas acabaria com toda a beleza... Você trará glória e confusão... **

Hummm não tenho certeza ainda se isso é bom, mas eu garanto que farei o meu melhor...

**Sim, eu não tenho dúvidas disso, apenas darei uma dica... Descansa no lado oposto o coração que fará o seu bater mais rápido.**

**- Grifinória!!**

Yes! Formidável.

A mesa da Grifinória, recomeçou a festejar, era sem dúvida o troco para o começo da noite que fora da Sonserina...

Jaslev foi sorridente até à mesa da Grifinória e sem querer acabou por esbarrar em uma das novatas que ainda esperavam a seleção, foi apenas um olhar rápido que eles trocaram antes dele seguir para sua mesa, apenas um olhar e tudo mudara dentro dele.

- hei J.J, anda meio distraído hein? – Alhena disse sorridente, fazendo Jaslev corar, a sorte era que sua pele escura não permitia que todos vissem isso ou seria o centro das atenções, logo se sentou ao lado de M.J dando um leve beijo no rosto dessa e erguendo a taça para a mesa da Corvinal onde Sam lhe ria abertamente.

Jaslev olhou para Marjorie e depois para Sam e falou baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, apenas M.J ouviu.

- um dos triângulos eu sei, resta saber a terceira parte do outro... - e Jaslev olhou para o pequeno grupo de alunos que ainda não fora selecionado e foi com o olhar dela que ele esbarrou.

M.J olhou de Jaslev para a direção do olhar dele, e sorriu como se estivesse lendo nas entrelinhas do destino.

**Fim do Capitulo Vinte e Dois.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2008**

**Nota de beta:**

Hummm…

Que interessante…bem visto que eu sou um pouco estranha e comecei a betar do fim para o princípio, ou seja já betei o capítulo 23, porque estava meio empacada no 18, já posso calcular quem é a tal moça, mas isto claro se tu não fizeres mais nenhuma seleção para estragar os meus cálculos…

E bem eu bem tenho tentado entender quem vai ser o par de quem, especialmente porque o chapéu tem dado as suas dicas, mas está difícil…é tanta criança que eu fico baralhada, mas…já estou a fazer os meus apontamentos e a tentar chegar a alguma conclusão…

Gostei do Jaslev…a forma como ele pensou em fazer algo de "chocante" foi interessante…é bem filho do pai…gostei das dicas do triângulo e ando a trabalhar nisso… vamos ver se a minha mente cansada dá alguma ajuda e eu descubro ou pelo menos infiro algo…

Ah…adorei o momento em que o fato de ter pele escura o ajuda a esconder o corar…eu também precisava disso de vez em quando…

**Comentario da Lemmie-chan:**

Jaslev chega abalando geral... Bom, este capítulo me deixou particularmente animada, porque eu e seus triângulos temos uma relação de amor e ódio. Por um lado, são geniais. Por outro, me deixam LOUCA. Mas vale a pena. MUITO a pena.

**Nota da autora:**

to escrevendo este comentário pela segunda vez porque após escrever tudo a net me desconecta e eu perco tudo... Muito triste já que tenho pouco tempo para escrever...

J.J... meu amado Jaslev... Amo este nome... Amo o Pai dele o Lino querido!! (aiai) e teremos muito em breve sobre ele, espero que gostem deste grifinorio maravilha... E torçam por ele... Em suas disputas!!

Ele terá algumas pela frente.

Estamos também entrando na reta final do projeto certas conversas... é o penúltimo capitulo... Ou seja mais um e pronto... Quero muitas reviwes desta vez ou demoro! (tinha escrito mais da outra vez... vivis triste)

Ps: dona Mariana... Alterando a ordem de leitura... hummm que atitude mais sonserina

Agora respostas aos comentes do meu coração:

Gii: Não Gii falta bem pouco... muito em breve ação.

Moony Ju:Nossa MJ provocou a Ginger a semana inteira após ler o seu coment e falou assim: obrigada Moiny... vou colocar um estrela ao lado do seu nome na lista de possiveis garotas do Sam!! Kisses!

Mione03: sim... Pode esperar muitas aventuras destes gêmeos... Eles (os dois) são o orgulho do papai (mas MJ é a princesa)...

Lemmie: Você é suspeita para falar sobre o Jaslev... mas tudo bem e sim a Marjorie é a alma da festa!

Kisses...

Ia escrever mais porém to sem tempo... quero comentários porque me fazem postar mas rápido e muito feliz!

Em breve terei surpresas para quem acompanha a comunidade fics da vivis drecco no orkut!! (entrem)


	23. Capitulo 23 Eloar Grenville Terã

**Capitulo 23 – Eloar Grenville Terã.**

Eloar Grenville Terã – Olívio chamou rapidamente aproveitando o silêncio no salão.

Logo uma bela garota saiu do agora pequeno grupo de novatos. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos, eram lisos e tinham tal leveza que enquanto ela andava estes acompanhavam suavemente os movimentos da bruxa. Seus olhos de um tom de verde bem escuro, com matizes douradas. Os tons de dourado só se podiam ver por causa da luz que lhe banhava, algum tempo depois todos saberiam que aquela luz não a banhava, e sim estava ali dentro dos olhos dela, deixando-os com um brilho intenso, sempre. Sua pele era muito clara, e ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, por um momento ela levou o olhar dela ate à mesa da Grifinória e sorriu.

Assim que se sentou no banco antes de colocarem o chapéu seletor nela, ela pôde ver que na mesa da Corvinal Thor lhe sorria confiante e na mesa da Sonserina, o que ela leu nos lábios de Vega Black, a fez sorrir ainda mais.

**Nossa, você me parece bem filha de quem é...**

Oi... Você está falando de meu pai ou de minha mãe?

_Eloar tinha uma voz calma e musical._

**Estava pensando nos dois, és definitivamente uma bela mistura da esquentada e radiante Stella e do Gentil e decidido Goran, me fez até mesmo ficar saudoso desses dois...**

_Eloar então deixou seu pensamento vagar até aos dois... E uma pergunta lhe veio à mente, uma que sempre estivera na mente dela, desde sempre..._

Você os selecionou certo?

**Sim... – o chapéu falou baixo já sabendo o que ela iria perguntar.**

Então você sempre soube que eles estavam destinados a ficarem juntos, certo, você pode ver isso dentro de nós... E meu pai sempre me disse que sempre amou minha mãe, muito tempo antes de ambos virem para Hogwarts...

**Ah... Sim... Seu pai, era completamente apaixonado por Stella e não podemos censurá-lo, não é? Ela sempre foi uma das criaturas mais fabulosas que eu já conheci, sempre com esse poder de encantar a todos, porém confesso, que não foi ao lado dele, que eu a imaginei sempre... **

Não? – havia um certo tom de espanto na voz de Eloar.

**Não, não era ele que habitava os sonhos dela, naquela altura, mas você deve entender, para o seu próprio bem doce Eloar, que nem sempre o nosso primeiro amor, é aquele destinado a estar conosco até ao fim da nossa longa estrada, não foi com seu pai que Stella aprendeu a amar, mas é com ele que ela está colocando em prática o dom de amar...**

Por um momento Eloar se viu tentada a externar a dúvida maior que havia em seu coração... Mas suspirou... E sorriu.

Eu entendo... Agora...

**Sim... Isso é ótimo... Especialmente para você... Mas não menos do que isso eu esperava de você, já que você tem esse dom, de entender, de saber, é como se tudo para você fosse novo e estranhamente antigo, talvez você apenas esteja mais ligada do que o normal com sua alma... Talvez por isso você seria tão feliz na Corvinal, realmente seu espírito não tem limites, mas, isso é apenas um talvez, eu vejo muitos talvez em você... Você pode ser hora uma amiga doce e afetiva, outras pode ficar em silêncio apenas apreciando a companhia das pessoas que ama calmamente... Com você é sempre assim, uma surpresa, é leal e capaz de extremos por aqueles que considera seus amigos, mas sua amizade é tão difícil de se conseguir que poucos conhecem esse seu lado, tem um dom especial que na hora oportuna será bem usado, sua voz doce se elevará na hora certa, para mostrar seu sentimento mais importante, encontrou já aquelas que serão suas grandes amigas, e uma delas também será de certa forma sua grande rival, mas isso não será algo fácil, muitas vezes será doloroso, mas também foi algo que você escolheu... Está destinada a caminhar por uma longa estrada que talvez lhe traga sofrimentos, e que agora você não entenderia se eu lhe dissesse, ou talvez entendesse mas não seria oportuno nem benéfico para ti saber agora...**

Compreendo...

**Por hora, lhe selecionarei para uma casa onde seu jeito de ser será respeitado, seu bom humor ou mau humor... Ali você poderá ser sarcástica, doce, reservada ou atirada... Ali até mesmo você encontrará quem lhe fará chorar e quem lhe será o bálsamo para essas mesmas lágrimas... Nenhuma casa será tão perfeita para você, do que a Sonserina... Uma casa onde orgulho e busca por poder andam lado a lado, com amizade eterna e paixão incandescente...**

Paixão...

**Sim paixão, amor, dor, alegria... Vida...**

**Bem vinda à casa verde e prata, Eloar Terã... Olhe para os céus e ali verá o real brilho de seu coração... E do dono dele... **

**Que o manto escuro da noite lhe desvende o segredo.**

**- Sonserina.**

Noite...

Na mesa da Sonserina um grande clamor se iniciou, começando por Tristan Prietto que ao lado dos amigos se levantou para aplaudir a seleção da irmã caçula, ao lado deste, Yan e Morgana também batiam palmas e viam sorrindo Vega dizer agora em voz alta:

- eu disse que ela seria uma de nós, tenho até pena da Corvinal que perdeu outro para nós – Vega então ponderou por um instante – não tenho não, ela nos roubou o Thor!

E todos riram e cumprimentaram Eloar que se sentou ao lado de Tristan e de Yan, mas logo foi arrastada por Pollux para se sentar ao lado dele e de Vega, que lhe saudou.

- bem vida à melhor casa de Hogwarts.

Eloar sorriu e trocou um olhar animado com Tristan.

- eu sempre soube disso, Vega... Sempre...

Apenas uma da turma não pareceu totalmente alegre com a chegada de Eloar e ela não pôde deixar de então entender o que o chapéu dissera a ela... Era às vezes doloroso...

Porém foi o olhar que ela encontrou novamente em outra mesa que a deixou sorridente outra vez.

**Fim do Capitulo Vinte e três.**

**Certas conversas entre um Chapéu seletor e Algumas Mentes Brilhantes. ® Vivis Drecco. © 2008**

**Nota de Beta:**

Hummm….

Gostei da Eloar, e gostei da forma como tu foste "quase" direta em anunciar algumas coisas do futuro dela…agora estou na dúvida é quem não ficou muito feliz por vê-la na Sonserina…mas já comecei a minha teoria… tu foste mazinha… deixas-te duas oportunidades

Ah… E adorei a declaração do chapéu sobre o amor… É o tipo de texto com a tua cara e com mais do que a tua cara… Gostei realmente…

Agora uma dúvida… algo de especial associado ao nome dela? É que todo o nome dela é "chique"… E como tu adoras dar pistas… Acredito que haja uma razão especial de ser para este nome… E de nacionalidade finlandesa… hummm… (se tivesse mais tempo ia pesquisar, embora eu ache que já vi este nome algures sem ser na tua fic… não terá a ver com alguma estrela? Bem eu não me lembro mas o nome não me é estranho)

Bem, já agora aproveito para perguntar: esta é a última personagem a apresentar de "Corações Imortais" ou mais alguém ainda vai ser selecionado?

Ah…agora entendi o que o chapéu disse, só neste momento percebi que ela só é meio irmã do Tristan… Agora entendi o que o chapéu disse acerca dos pais dela…

**Comentario da Lemmie-chan (se é que isso eu posso chamar de um comentário... tsc tsc... .):**

Como se trata de mim mesma, me abstenho de comentários, exceto: ME AMEM. Brincadeira. Não.

**Nota da Autora:**

Primeiro Nossa dessa vez peguem e façam voodu como minha boneca porque demorei séculos e ja estava com o capitulo pronto desde Janeiro... (quer dizer betado nem tanto tempo assim... só... uns...), mas como estava esperando três coisas... comentários, Tempo para postar e ffnet colaborar... deixem minha boneca em paz...

Nossa bom chegamos ao fim desta fic... sim acabou Eloar é nossa ultima selecionada e ao mesmo tempo não o é... Eu fiz a Seleção de outros personagens novos mas como eles começaram CI, já formados, não colocarei nesta fic... Sim fãs já do **Tristan** eu tenho a seleção dele!! E também selecionei outros personagens que voces verão muito em breve em duas outras fics, **aguardemmm**

Agora só preciso encontrar tempo apra terminar **Férias Black** a ultima fic do ciclo Secretus, e mandar para minha beta! ai vou postar CI, minha outra amiga linda e beta que esta fazendo um trabalho arduo betando Secretus para que a reposte foi para a Grécia gente... (nem te conto mas ela foi fazer pesquisa de campo para os Zabinis... rsrsrsrs), então perdoem a demora, vou tentar compensar com as outras fics... e outra pequena má noticia to sem pc em casa só no serviço e na hora de folga então, estou me esfroçando muito para não demorar.

Respondendo aos coments:

alexandre Lopes: Obrigada por ler, mas veja o motivo de não haver Potters nessa fic, é porque ele e Gina _nao_ tiveram filhos em meu mundo... para entender isso você realmente precisara ler Secretus, alias para seguir CI, será meio que necessario, espero que ela possa ser lida sem ser completamente necessario ler a primeira porém eu aconselho... (propaganda é a alma do negocio, eu acho Secretus uma excelente fic quem concorda comigo??) Obrigada por ler, e quem sabe até o fim de CI nao temos algum Potter, surgindo do nada, Harry esta em algum lugar pode ter se casado... rsrsrs

Moony Ju: Sim a Marjorie colocou uma estrela no teu nome... E o Jaslev é um fofo... gosta de causar grandes emoções e creio que teremos muito isso em volta dele. E sobre a diferença de ano, bom está em ordem cronologica. mas vou fazer uma lsita no final rápida para você:

Separando por idade que tem quando começa a fic CI: Yan, Pandora, Morgana (sonserina) e Ginger (grifinoria) 17 anos Todos no Sétimo ano - Caleb, Procion, (sonserina) Alhena, Anna, Charles,Larissa, (grifinoria) Thor, Julia, (Corvinal) e Harry (Lufa-lufa) 16 anos (Sexto ano)- Selene, Yago, Vega, Pollux e Eloar (sonserina) - Lyra e Samuel (corvinal) - Marjorie, Jaslev e Virginia (grifinoria) 15 anos(Quinto ano). Ficou um pouco mais claro? Kisses te adoro!

Mione03: Oie... Amiga estou morrendo de saudades tuas!! Bom você viu o JJ né... um gato bem grifinório (provando que eu não só faço bons sonserinos...), JJ será um daqueles garotos que você pensará e abrirá um sorriso no rosto, aposto que você irá torcer e muito por eles nos triangulo amoroso que ele se verá envolvido, Mas não somente no amor haverá triangulo na vida de Jaslev ele formará com MJ e Sam um trio que nos fará lembrar em alguns pontos o Trio Fred.George.Lino - e note bem... Lino jordan sempre foi apaixonado pela esposa Alicia, que antes de se ver completamente apaixonada por Lino, foi a garota de? Vamos ver se você se lembra... Ou seja no triangulo amoroso Lino ganhou, nao que o outro lado tenha perdido já que se ele for falar dirá que ganhou a mais Fabulosa Bruxa (briguenta, estourada e perigosa também...)Sobre o coração dele descansar de outro lado bom esse mistério logo será desvendado, não totalmente porém em parte. E sim a Lemmie é uma amiga especial tenho a sorte de ter em minha vida alguém como ela e você, porque simplesmente vocês me fazem feliz! Kisses te amo Miga!!

Lemmie: uhuhuhu... obrigada por deixar a preguiça de lado e comentar... E não é idiotice não eu fico ansiosa para ler o que acham de todos os meus Babies... e você obviamente também tem que ficar afinal você é a Lemmie!! E sim confesso que você soube só depois quem era o JJ, mas convenhamos que agora é super suspeita!! aiai... Você sabe quem está aqui... uma bruxinha especial... com nome especial... com significado especial e destino especial!! E assim que meu pc voltar vou te mandar um presente Fic nova da Eloar ou como ela diz Caderno de memorias de uma bruxa em Hogwarts. Kisses!! e saudades!

Gii: confusão pela frente... nossa você nem imagina o quanto!! ele é definitivamente explosivo!

Adoro todos vocês.

Agora voltamos novamente a fic.

Fim...

Mas antes do fim... vou agradecer a todos os que me deixaram feliz, essa fic bateu recordes de comentários quase igualou a Secretus, amei ler cada um deles... (anotação mental ainda espero ler mais coments ou fico triste)..

Tanks em especial:

**Vitor**: apesar de não ter comentado nem aqui nem no floreios... obrigada por roubar os capitulos antes de serem betados elr e comentar ao telefone em ligação internacional com entusiasmo as quatro e meia da manhã, por ter quase tido ataques de riso ao ler os capitulos da Vega e do Pollux, por em voz alta para mim suas teorias nos casais... eu juro que você apesar de ter acertado 80 dos provaveis, não vou mudar de idéia quanto a esse que você deseja tanto. Ah e obrigada por dizer que ela é um pedaço lindo de minha pessoa... Te amo...

Ao meu irmão **Will** que apesar de não ter lido nada meu de HP me incentiva a viajar em minha mente.

**Lemmie-chan**: Amiga de todas as horas... não há nada que eu possa falar além de obrigada por existir em minah vida, por se envolver de tal maneira com meu universo mental, por amar Secretus e Corações Imortais... por ter se apaixonado pelos meus Babies... sua graça e amizade tornam tudo melhor... (Todos nós em coro agradecemos pelas Dolls: assinado: Herdeiros!)

**Mione03**: O que dizer dessa garota... Uma linda pessoa por dentro e pro fora, sorridente... e que me orgulha todos os dias por ser minha amiga, sou viciada em seus comentários, pretendo ainda te levar para a Sonserina, sinto saudades de nossas longas conversas, que o tempo corrido impede, espero que na nossa longa caminhada da vida nos esbarremos, e caminhemos lado a lado em nossos corações eternamente... Te adoro!!

Nota Lemmie e Mione03 foram as que sempre estiveram presentes em todos os capitulos vão ganhar presentes!

**Kadu:** oie... ruivo!! tanks... obrigada por ler e comentar... mas veja bem ainda me deve mais coments!

**Moony Ju:** Ah lindinha... você que um deles para si... neh como não querer... Obrigada pro comentar e digo qualquer dia desse temos que nos encontrar on line e batermos um papo... adoro sua pessoa... e suas idéas!!

**Amanda**: Tanks, querida... eu adoro quando alguém diz que se emociona com o que eu escrevo, afinal eu também em emociono... espero que nos acompanhe na trajetoria dos Babies

**Gii**: oie... Nos conhecemos nesta fic e obrigada por ler e comentar... espero ler muito ainda sobre sua opinião!

Agora aos meus Amados do Floreios e Borrões:

**Vivy Black**: oi Linda!! Obrigada por comentar Tu fulguras como o único coment e é especial... toda vez que vejo um email avisando de algum comentário seu eu já tenho um sorriso no rosto... obrigada mesmo... adoraria saber quais são os seus favoritos personagens... te adoro!! Kisses! Fantastica is You!!

Nota especial a duas pessoas que apesar de não terem comentado em certas conversas comentam sempre Molambo, Ane Black Malfoy e Snow vocês me emocionam com seus comentarios sempre presentes no floreios e Borrões... suas palavras me tocam.

E a todos que ja comentaram tanks!

Mil kisses!!

... em uma sala, vinte e seis bruxos se amontoam olhando embevecidos algo que Vega e Morgana montaram, Alhena que estava em frente a lareira pula euforica fazendo levantar uma grossa quantidade de fuligem, Charlie se apoia em Morfo que está obviamente tentando parar de rir, Tornado olha enraivecida para o irmão, enquanto Caleb se aproxima dela e com um leve aceno de varinha a deixa novamente limpa, eles se afastam e deixam a mostra um quadro:

**Em '' corações'' imortais residem pessoas que são para sempre.**

Pollux sorri dá uma leve piscada e levando sua irmã arrastada que praticamente estava apoiada em Tristan que apenas sorri saindo da sala junto aos amigos... um a um dos Herdeiros saem da sala... afinal muito há ainda a ser feito, só restam a autora olhando embevecida para o que já foi feito e pensando no que há a ser feito, então Thor chega com seus cabelos soltos e pega a autora...

Até a Próxima...

Kisses Vivis Drecco.


End file.
